Love is more than Enough
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: After nearly five years of nothing,Yumi and Ulrich suddenly meet again when Ulrich has to move for work. Yumi is currently engaged to someone else,and Ulrich who thought he was over her,realized he wasn't so tries to make Yumi think the same way.
1. Engaged

Yumi Ishiyama woke up the way she hated the most. The alarm clock. Reaching over she pressed snooze and then rested her head against her pillow and hoped the nine minute snooze would be enough. It wasn't, she hit snooze again. The third time it went off, someone else in the bed turned it off.

" Yumi, three times," her fiancé said to her. Yumi then rolled over to look at him, then looked at the ring on her finger. Last night he proposed, and she said yes. They had been dating for nearly a year, and living with each other for two months, so he figured it was the right time.

" So what, I like the snooze button," Yumi said with humor in her voice.

" Yeah, but your boss doesn't," he said to her. Yumi had slept in a few times and because of that she was on thin ice with her boss. Though she was only ten minutes late most times, he had threatened to fire her. Yumi knew that was actually very unlikely, because she was a valued employee, and very seductive.

" What are you going to do if you sleep in again?" He asked her.

" Wear a skirt," she said to him. They both smiled then kissed. " Then get him coffee, drop the cream pack and slowly pick it up. Trust me, he's not firing me anytime soon."

" Ever feel guilty that's how you keep your job. Teasing your boss," He said to her. Yumi thought about it for a second.

" You do the same thing," Yumi said to him, his boss being a woman attracted to charming hansom men.

" Fair enough," he answered then slid his feet off the bed. " I'll be in the shower. Could you get the coffee ready?"

" Yeah, then I might join you," Yumi said to him. They both smiled, kissed again, then went to their tasks. Yumi walked through the apartment and walked into the hallway. The apartment was decent, but once they got married in a few months like they hoped, they'd move to a more suitable place to raise a family.

Yumi walked out the hall and into the living room which wasn't too messy but when you walk in you say, " I need to clean this," then forget five minutes later. Opening the cabinet above the coffee maker Yumi filled a filter with the ground coffee and then poured the water in. Turning it on she then thought about joining her fiancé in the shower. She usually didn't, but since they were engaged now, it would be nice to have fun.

As the coffee pot began to fill with the addicting drink not suitable for children, Yumi walked back to the bedroom then looked in the bathroom were he had purposely left the door open. Walking into the bathroom she closed and locked the door behind her. Even if she knew no one could possibly walk in on her, she'd still locked the door. Made her feel better in a way.

Pulling the glass door to the shower open she looked at him with water dripping down his hair and slithering down his body. She had to admit he looked good wet. Stepping closer to him she allowed him to grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it up and off her body. She never slept with a bra on so that was one step out of the way already. Placing her thumbs on the waistband of her pajama pants and panties she slipped then both off them stepped into the water with him.

* * *

Half an hour later they were in the kitchen at the small table eating breakfast. Yumi's fiancé had his reading glasses on and was reading the newspaper. Yumi knew traffic would be hell and because of how long the shower was she knew she'd be late. Thus why she wore the skirt.

" I should just buy as many skirts as I can then come into work when ever I want," Yumi said to him.

" Knowing your boss you'd get away with it," He said not looking up from the paper. Yumi smiled. Even if he was reading he was still aware.

Yumi looked at the clock. Seven a.m. Monday. She knew she'd hit rush hour getting out of the complex. Five minutes just to get to the next block. Five to get on the ramp to get downtown, and twenty to get to the parking lot outside of her building. Work starts at Seven thirty, so it'd be a close call.

" I need to go," Yumi said to him then grabbed her keys placed on the key rack next to the notepad on the wall for phone numbers. She kissed him then walked out the door of the apartment. Twenty seconds later she came back in.

" Wrong keys?" He asked like it was routine.

" Shut up," she said then grabbed her keys. She placed his back on the rack then left again.

* * *

Traffic was worse than she thought it'd be, so ended up in her building twenty minutes late. Yumi looked down the hall then quickly and quietly made for her office. No one was in the hall, everyone already at their computers typing away their lives.

Yumi opened her off door and stepped in. Placing her coat on her coat rack she walked in.

" Your late," a mans voice said from behind her. Yumi jumped and dropped her purse on the ground.

" Jesus christ!" Yumi shouted from the shock. Her boss, Mr. Panagopolis was standing behind the door waiting for her.

" Twenty minutes today," he said to her.

" I know, traffic was hell," she said to him.

" How do you think I got here. Helicopter?" He asked sarcastically. He had a point. " Now give me a good excuse today or..." he began to say before he noticed something. The skirt.

" Sir?" Yumi asked with a small smile, because she knew why he stopped talking. Mr. P looked up from Yumi's legs to her face.

" Any particular reason you took an extra ten minutes at home?" he asked. Yumi smile the held out her left hand.

" My boyfriend proposed," she said to him. He walked across the room then held her hand to take a better look at the ring.

" Nice. Is he rich or something?" Mr. P asked.

" Well, a little actually. His father is, but he has his own job and didn't take his father's company, but I think he opened his trust fund for this one," she said, also impressed by the ring.

" I'll let you off the hook if you show a new employee around. He's new, just started, but isn't too uninformed about his job." Yumi thought about that. It was worth it.

" Alright fine, send him by anytime," she said then sat at her desk and looked through the papers placed there by her secretary. Mr. P left a moment later. " Pervert," Yumi said under her breath. Yumi was the youngest executive at the age of twenty six in her company that made slogans, and ad campaigns for any company that needed advertisement, at a price that was possibly a little too high, but necessary non the less. She wanted to keep her job, so put up with her boss.

" Ms. Ishiyama," the secretary over the intercom said to her " The employee from Mr. P is here."

"Send him in," Yumi said then ended the intercom. Her phone on her desk rang and she answered it. " Yumi Ishiyama, Billboard advertising."

" That's how they make you answer the phone," Her fiancé said on the other side of the line.

" Sadly," she answered. " Can I help you?"

" Just wondering what are we doing tonight. I was thinking we could go to my parents house to tell them the news," He said to her.

" Sounds alright," Yumi said to him. A knock came at her door. Yumi placed her palm over the receiver and said, " Come in...I'll see you when I get off. Love you...now what's your name Mr...Ulrich?"


	2. newly weds

Ulrich stood there in jeans, and a dress shirt without a tie. His hair was longer than she remembered before she left five years ago. It reached his forehead but not his eyes, and was combed which surprised her. His face was shaven, no facial hair, and he did seem to be a lot more muscular than before.

They both stood there, awkwardly trying to start a sentence. Nothing came. They hadn't even spoken to each other in five years, what was there to say. Ulrich stood there, and Yumi sat there, looking at each other, hoping and praying someone would just say something.

Yumi was older now. She didn't look as young as she did five years ago, when she looked like she was sixteen though she was twenty. Now, she looked her age. Whether it was her hair, or her clothes, or her position at work, she just looked more mature. Yumi noticed, so did he.

Ulrich finally spoke. " Holy shit, you're my supervisor," Ulrich said to himself then took a seat.

" Supervisor?" Yumi asked. " I was just supposed to show you around."

" I'm the guy who's taking the job for the magazine art," Ulrich said. " You'll be the one, checking to see if the art is good enough. And show me around." Yumi sat there, then remembered. She was supposed to meet the new magazine artist today, but when you get engaged you tend to forget things.

Yumi stood up from the chair then walked around her desk then lay on her couch. She was trying to think what to do. Ulrich turned his head to look at her, and she looked away, because she was looking at him. Five years of separation tends to make things a bit awkward. Yumi rubbed her forehead then stood up off the couch. Time to get to work.

" I guess I should show you around," Yumi said then walked to her door. Ulrich stood up off his chair, knowing this would be weird. She seemed so professional now. It almost made him laugh, but he knew better.

" Basically the only floors you need to worry about are this one, the one above, and the one below. No smoking is allowed here at anytime, same for drinking, but there are exceptions to that."

" Like what?" Ulrich asked. He just liked hearing her sound professional.

" Parties, promotions, whatnot. We have lunch at twelve thirty till one, traffic is bad so best bring a lunch or go to the cafeteria on the fifth floor. Id badges must be visible at all times. Do you know where your office is?" Yumi asked, because the lead magazine artiest had his own office.

" Yeah, I was shown that first. I was also said I could bring my own team in right?" Ulrich asked her.

" We're rehiring the entire department, so yes, you get to choose two people to work directly for you. When did you become an artist?" She asked, kinda wanting to ask for awhile.

" It's fun, I did it during the remainder of my college as a class, then realized I was good at it."

" You finished college?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich didn't finish last she knew.

" Needed something to do," Ulrich said then leaned against the wall. " Okay, I think I can manage from here. Thanks." They stood there, waiting for someone to continue are cutoff the conversation. That was when Ulrich noticed her ring.

" Your engaged?" Ulrich asked. Yumi looked at her ring, actually almost forgetting. She nodded. " For how long."

" Not even a day," Yumi said. " He proposed yesterday."

" And do I know this he?" Ulrich asked with a smile. Yumi didn't smile.

" Yes you do actually. You remember William from jr high don't you."

" The douche bag?" Ulrich said more than asked.

" Well Ulrich, that douche bag just happens to be my fiancé."

* * *

Ulrich was sitting in the den of the house he was staying in for the time being. He wasn't sure when he'd manage to find a place, but knew his friends would be more than willing to put up with him. It was a small, studio apartment that had the smell of paint and sex throughout it. It was almost nauseating but Ulrich had lived in worse.

He heard the door open and shut and heard footsteps. Looking over the couch he saw Odd walking over toward him, while scanning through the mail.

" Bill, bill, bill, bill, congrats, bill, congrats, congrats, and coupons," Odd said then threw the mail on the table. Odd saw Ulrich on the couch and made a hello gesture then opened the fridge and took out two bottles of beer. Throwing one over to Ulrich they opened them and Odd sat next Ulrich.

" What did you hear about that job?" Odd asked, taking a sip and turning on the tv that was for some reason off.

" I got it," Ulrich said happy.

" Sweet. It means you can move out sooner," Odd said. Ulrich chuckled.

" Funny, I always thought it'd be you staying at my house," Ulrich said.

" So did I actually," Odd said placing his drink on the coffee table then his feet.

" The job is sweet. I earn my pay, which I'm good for, plus I get to choose my own team," Ulrich said to Odd. Odd looked at him.

" So what?" Odd asked. Odd had recently been looking for another job. Music and art getting them by, but barely, even with his wife's salary combined.

" Need a job, a real one," Ulrich asked.

" What do I do?"

" You draw, and get paid vast sums of money for it," Ulrich said to him. " Interested?"

" Fuck yeah I am. I can't speak for Aelita, but I'm in. So, was the supervisor a hot chick?" Odd asked.

" You can say that," Ulrich said nervously.

" Details," Odd said, wanting to more about Ulrich's hot boss.

" She's asian," Ulrich said, taking a sip, and hoped that satisfied him.

" A hot asian. Awesome. Remind you of Yumi?" Odd asked, before he knew it. " Sorry, just slipped," he said because he knew how thin Ulrich was on that topic.

" It's okay. It's Yumi," Ulrich said, knowing that if Odd was going to work for her, he'd find out eventually. Best find out now.

" Are you kidding me. Yumi is your boss. You haven't even been back in the town for a month and you've already wound up working for her. You have some bad luck dude," Odd said to him. They heard the door open and shut again. Aelita was home.

" Hey honey, hey Ulrich", Aelita said carrying a few bags with her, while dodging the wedding gifts that weren't open yet. Placing the bag on the table she began to unpack the fresh stock of food. Odd got up off his seat to help her, occasionally getting tangled coming back and forth between shelves, kissing, then continuing.

" Dear, Ulrich has a business proposition for us," Odd said to Aelita.

" Really, what is it," Aelita asked. She'd been looking for a new job as well. Teaching art at the kids club was fun, but the pay wasn't very nice."

" I just got hired as the manager for the magazine art department of Billboard advertisement," Ulrich said to her. Aelita smiled then hugged him.

" Only been here a month and already got a job back," Aelita said to him. " So, what's the offer."

" I get to make my own art team. Interested in a new job?" Ulrich asked.

" Fuck yeah I am," Aelita said then covered her mouth. She only swore when she was excited. In happiness Aelita kissed Odd once to get it out of her system, but then she kept kissing him. She wanted him right then, and Odd knew it when she began to tug at his shirt.

" Hey Ulrich, could you do something loud and distractive for the next three hours?" Odd asked him, while helping Aelita with her blouse while with the opposite hand fondled her left breast. Ulrich stood up off the couch and began to walk to the door.

" I'm going," Ulrich said then grabbed a house key, and locked the door before leaving. He was planning on leaving anyway. Needed to see a few more friends.


	3. The question

Ulrich walked into the bar and walked through the small crowd and sat next to a man. The man slid Ulrich over a beer, who cracked it open, then began to drink. The man was handsome, with short blonde hair, thin rimmed glasses, a small beard connected by sideburns.

" So, did you get the job?" The man asked him. Ulrich nodded, then took a sip of his bitter beverage.

" Yeah. Your not going to believe this one. Yumi, yes, our Yumi, Ms Ishiyama is my boss," Ulrich said to him. " Jeremie, how do I get that screwed."

" So what, your ex girlfriend is your boss. No one likes their boss, suck it up," Jeremie said to them. " How's Aelita doing with the backstabber?"

" Will you drop that. Odd won her, fair and square. You're just a sore loser," Ulrich said to him, annoyed by how much he complained about that.

" I asked him to ask her a question for me. Not sleep with her," Jeremie said to him as his defence. He had a point.

" Alright, fair enough. But come on, you know Aelita, she was way to sexual for you to ever keep up with. Aelita likes poetry, you hate it. She loves music, art, all that fun stuff. You like logic, computers, and things unimaginative. You two were doomed from the start." Ulrich said, taking a large gulp then placing the bottle on the bar.

" What ever. She married a broke artist, when she could have married a wealthy computer programmer for the government," Jeremie said.

" Aelita isn't attracted by money. She unlike you, likes people's character, not their looks," Ulrich said to Jeremie.

" Who cares. So, how was Yumi looking?" Jeremie asked.

" Same old same old. She's engaged now," Ulrich said then look at the bottle, then sighed.

" That's just a kick in the sack isn't it?" Jeremie asked.

" Oh it gets worse. Her fiance is William Dunbar," Ulrich said. Jeremie choked on his beer, then spit it out violently.

" The douche bag?" Jeremie asked.

" The douche bag," Ulrich said to confirm it. Jeremie placed the bottle of beer next to his lip, thinking.

" That sucks."

* * *

Ulrich walked back into the apartment a few hours later. Locking the doo, he stepped across the living room, and then into the kitchen. Since it was a studio apartment, there wasn't really a way to divide the rooms besides using sheets and wires. Because of this, Ulrich walked by, and saw Aelita and Odd on their bed sleeping. Odd's chest was shirtless, and Ulrich figured so was everything else. Aelita was more or less naked as well, the sheet wrapped around her body, just covering her breasts. She was using Odd's chest as a pillow, with one of her arms wrapped around him comfortably.

Stepping quietly Ulrich went into the area that was his sleeping space, a pull out couch with a coffe table and tv. Checking his cell phone on the charger he saw he had a new message. From his boss. From Yumi.

" Ulrich, this is Yumi. I need to know who you have chosen as your team for the art department. You need them picked by the end of next week, and too bring them in so I can take a look at them. Have a nice afternoon," the message said. Ulrich checked the time on the phone. Midnight. Stretching he pushed the coffe table next to the tv, then pulled the couch out into a bed. He needed some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ulrich woke up from the alarm in Odd and Aelita's section of the studio apartment. Laying up he looked at his phone's time. Six am. Stretching he got off the bed, turned it back into a couch then walked into the kitchen next to his section. He saw Aelita and Odd enter the bathroom, the only room with a door.

" I got work at seven thirty, make it fast," he said, knowing how they could be. He decided to start the coffee pot and wait. Then Ulrich noticed something. Odd and Aelita were never up this early. He smiled, nice to know they were series about the job Ulrich offered them. At six twenty, they two finally left he bathroom, in each others arms, then gave the bathroom to Ulrich.

" Newly weds," Ulrch said annoyed then shut the door. He took a quick shower and when he got out, he saw Aelita in a long black skirt with a white blouse, and Odd in black pants and a white dressshirt with Aelita helping him with this tie.

" Morning Ulrich," Aelita said when she finished then, served herself a cup of coffee.

" You two have fun last night?" Ulrich asked then sat at the table.

" Of course," Aelita said then sat opposite to him. Odd sat next to her. " I'm amazed he keeps up," Aelita said, nudging Odd with her arm.

" Your a woman who loves sex more than Dr. Ruth. I could at least try," Odd said then took a sip of his drink.

" As long as you try, I'm happy," Aelita said, then kissed him on the cheek.

" You done?" Ulrich asked. They both giggled, then leaned into each other. It was sickening how much they loved each other.

" Ulrich you have to ask Yumi a question," Odd asked.

" For you or me?" Ulrich asked.

" For all of us. I want that answered. You know what question I mean. If you can, ask her."

" I'll try. But I won't if I think I'll get fired for doing so," Ulrich said then leaned back into the chair.

* * *

The three got to Billboard advertisment on time, at seven twenty and then all sat in Yumi's office waiting for her to show up. By seven forty, Ulrich was laughing mentally. She hadn't changed that much, she still wasn't punctual. At ten till her door opened and Yumi stepped in shocked to them there.

" I got my team," Ulrich said as she walked in.

" Aelita! Odd!" Yumi said excited then hugged them both. " It's been forever. How you guys doing?" Yumi asked.

" We're married," Aelita said happy then showed Yumi her left hand.

" You two?" Yumi asked surprised. They both nodded. " Wow, I've been gone along time. So you're be filling in as the artist?" They nodded again.

" Great. I won't even ask for samples, I know you're both wonderful. Congradulations by the way, how long?"

" About two months," Odd said.

Yumi, Odd and Aelita talked more about the last five years than actual business. They managed the salary, and other things, but it was mainly about recent events. Odd and Aelita finally left and Ulrich thought it a good time to ask what wanted him to.

" Yumi, can I ask you a question?" Ulrich asked her.

" Business, or personal?" Yumi asked.

" Personal," Ulrich asked.

" Then no," Yumi answered.

" Come on Yumi. I think we're both grown up enogh for you to let me ask a question, and you to actually give me a straight forward answer," Ulrich said to her. " Now, take it personal, not business. This is between my and you, not between your job and mine."

" Just ask the damn question," Yumi said to him. Ulrich sighed then looked at her.

" Why did you stand me up at the alter?"


	4. Remembering a past better forgotten

' Why did you stand me up at the alter?' That question was what Yumi was fearing would come pass Ulrich's lips. It was what she feared, but knew was coming. Since Ulrich had reintrodused himself back into her life, she knew that question was coming. Whether it was now, or later. It was still coming. She had praticed the answer, tryng to place it into words. Nothing came, everything was silent. It was like someone hit the mute button on Yumi's universe.

Ulrich stood there waiting for the answer. Yumi opened her mouth, knew she said something but didn't hear it, apparently thinking she said it. After realizing nothing left, she closed her mouth and turned her back on him. She had practiced it hundreds of times, but still couldn't say it.

" Ulrich please," she said to him, hoping this would make him drop it so she didn't have to answer it. So she could avoid the question.

" Please what?" Ulrich asked annoyed. He knew she was trying to avoid and he wasn't going to let her. Yumi felt her pulse go up. She knew he wasn't letting her go.

" I...just..." Yumi began, then took a step away. Perhaps having a more distant proximity would help. Then she sat on her couch, and looked at the floor.

" Answer the damn question," Ulrich said to her. Yumi sighed. More pressure.

" I wasn't ready to get married," Yumi said to him.

" Why not?" Ulrich asked her. If she felt she wasn't ready, he figured she wouldn't have said yes to his proposal.

" I was too young?" She said to him. Ulrich shook his head. He knew she was only floating around the real reason until he bought it and left it alone.

" Then why did you say yes when I asked in the first place?" Ulrich asked.

" What was I supposed to say. I'm sorry, I'm too young to get married," Yumi said to him sarcastically.

" Better than saying yes and leaving me alone at the alter. Better than breaking my heart," Ulrich said to her.

" I did what I thought was best," Yumi said to him. " For both of us."

" Bullshit," Ulrich said to her. " What was best for us, was you actually attending your own wedding," Ulrich to her.

" How would you know?" Yumi said to her.

" Oh come on Yumi, I've been able to read you like a book since jr high. I knew when you were mad, sad, upset, happy. I was the only one who could make you stop crying after your parents got into a fight. I was the only one who laughed at your dumb jokes. I was the only one who could help you stay level through all of it. Then you stood me up as if I didn't mean anything to you."

Yumi exhaled then looked at him. " Please stop. I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say. I'm sorry, I really am. But I don't regret it. We were too young. You dropped out of college to be with me, and when I left, you finished. If anything I did you a favor," Yumi said to him. Then wished she'd have stuck her foot in her mouth.

" A favor!" Ulrich shouted at her. " You stood me up just to teach me a lesson about life.." Ulrich continued.

" That's not what I meant..." Yumi tried to say, but he kept talking.

" So everytime you said you loved me was just a lie. Nothing behind it but words and air?" Ulrich shouted. Yumi decided now that he was angry, she could use that to help her avoid the question.

" It wasn't a lie when I said that. I meant it, but sometimes love just isn't enough," Yumi said to him. " It takes trust, communication, both of which you suck at," Yumi said to him.

" What do you mean?" Ulrich asked, though he kinda knew what she already meant.

" Whenever I talked to another guy, you wanted to kick his ass. You never trusted me enough to take care of myself when talking with guys who I wouldn't let touch me. When we needed to talk about something with our relationship, you'd try to change the topic, or avoid the question."

" Like what your doing now," Ulrich asked her. Yumi froze. She was almost certain that would work. " Socialogy was one of my majors. When a human wants to avoid a question, he or she will bring up the past in hopes to take away interest in the previous topic."

" When the hell did you get so smart?" Yumi asked him. It was strange. Ulrich was never stupid, but he was never an honor student.

" About the same time you weren't a distraction anymore," Ulrich said to her. " I guess you did do me a favor." Ulrich said, hoping to make her angry. It worked.

" Oh that's real mature," Yumi said to him.

" Why. Just answer. You say you loved me, but you were too young."

" Because I knew it would ruin both of our lives. I mean, look where we're at now. I'm an executive for a company. Not a secretary or some crap like that. I give orderes instead of just taking them, or giving some asshole his coffee. Your the lead artist, you give orderes too."

" And you don't regret it. Not any of it?" Ulrich asked.

" Not anything," Yumi said, to confirm that. Ulrich sat on a chair and let that settle. He had an answer. Not a very good one, and he doubted it was whole truth. But he knew continuing this conversation was suicidal.

" Sorry I asked," Ulrich said then stood up off the chair. He started to walk to the door, then grabbed the doorknob.

" Ulrich," Yumi said to him. Ulrich stopped moving, but kept his hand on the doorknob. " I really am sorry."

" I know," Ulrich said, then left the room, closing the door behind him. He was actually smiling when he left. If she was sorry, then it meant she regretted something.

* * *

A month later after Ulrich and his art team got their first paychecks for the new ad campaighn, Ulrich moved out. He had money, a steady job. Even if his exfiance was his boss. He didn't need to live off of Odd and Aelita anymore. Managing to find an apartment at a managible price, he packed his things, and moved out. He hadn't closed it, but he was going to the walkthrough with the realestate agent.

" As you can see Mr. Stern the kitchen is finished, as well as both bathrooms. You asked for wood flooring in the spare room so we installed that, and carpet in the master bedroom. All new appliances in the kitchen, oven, microwave, fridge. Also as it said in the deal, it comes with a washer and dryer so you don't have to leave the apartment to do laundry," the realestate agent said showing him around the apartment.

" How many square feet?" Ulrich asked, looking at the kitchen.

" About fifteen hundred. Which is a pretty rare find in France I must add. You made the first bid, and trust me, there were plenty of bids for this place."

" I bet. Good view, and I'm actually not that far from my job," Ulrich said to her.

" Where do you work?" she asked.

" Billboard advertisment. I'm the lead ad campaighn artist. I basically direct the art team, but we all work together so no one is doing nothing."

" Is your team a bunch of slackers?" She asked.

" No. They work do their work, and do it well. The three of us have actually been friends since jr high. It's funny because no one thought they'd end up married."

" That's life. So, what do you think?" She asked, crossing her fingers, hoping for a sale.

Ulrich look at the empty space of the rather large two room apartment. Seven fifty a month, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, spacious living room. It was just what he needed.

" I'll take it."

* * *

" This wouldn't be so bad if you weren't on the third floor," Odd said on the other end of the couch him and Ulrich were lifting up the stairs.

" Shut up and lift," Ulrich said as they finally got off the last step and started toward the door. They dropped the couch in the living room. There was an elevator, but the couch wouldn't fit.

" So, what have you and Aelita been up too?" Ulrich asked. He'd been gone for a week, the first thing he moved in was his bed, dresser and some food.

" She brought it up," Odd said then sat on the couch.

" Brought what up?" Ulrich asked then sat next to him.

" The B word. Starts with B and rhymes with maybe," Odd said. Ulrich thought of the words that rhymed and began with B. Only one came to mind.

" Baby?" Ulrich asked.

" Yeah. She says now that our income is a little more stable, we can move out of the studio apartment, get a house, and raise a family," Odd said then took a deep breath.

" And how do you feel about that?" Ulrich asked, because right now he didn't seem too excited. Odd took a deeper breath. Ulrich stood up then walked into the kitchen. " Beer?"

" Got any vodka?" Odd asked sarcastically. Ulrich chuckled then walked back and placed a beer in Odd's hand. " But no, she told me think about it. So naturally I thought about all of the bad things first. Crying keeping me awake. Diapers, toys, potty training, crying in the super market. But then, I thought about the fun stuff. I really thought about it, and it out weighed the bad stuff. So I told her let's do it," Odd said then took a sip of his drink.

" Then why are you so flustered right now," Ulrich asked.

" Because. After I answered positively, she took a sigh of realief and said, ' Good, because I'm already pregnant.'" Ulrich heard that and choked on his drink, but kept it from spraying out. After a second he swallowed it down then started to cough. Odd patted his back.

" Aelita... Aelita is pregnant?" Ulrich asked. Odd nodded.

" She showed me the pregnancy test. That's why she was so antcy the last month. We're not sure when, but she thinks it was the honeymoon, because the doctor says she's about three months," Odd said then leaned back into the couch more.

" You know, I think I might have some vodka," Ulrich said then went to check.

* * *

Ulrich had been moved in for about a week. Everything was finally unpacked. His living room had a forty two inch in it, a couch and a chair. His coffee table had a coaster with a beer on it, and the soccer game was on. The game was Germany vs France, so he was finding it hard to decide who to root for. Ulrich was laying with his back against the couch and his feet using his coffee table as a foot rest.

Next to him on the couch was a bag of tortilla chips and a bowl of salsa next to the beer. France scored on a corner kick, and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or mad about it.

" Alright, heads, France. Tails Germany," Ulrich said, then flipped the coin. Tails, Germany. " Dammit, I picked the losing team." Then he heard a knock on his door. " Bout time," he said, figuring it was his chinese.

Grabbing his wallet he watched Germany kick off the ball, then walked to the door. " How much do I owe...you," Ulrich said while openeing the door. To see it wasn't the delivery boy. It was Yumi holding a potted plant.

" Expecting someone?" Yumi asked. Ulrich didn't say anything. He barely said anything to her at work besides, 'good morning', and 'when do you need this by?' " Can I come in?"

" Sure, but you know I might not be alone in here?" Ulrich said to her. Yumi smiled then stepped right in. " What's with the plant?"

" Homewarming gift. Figured you'd need something to add colour."

" Well thank you," Ulrich said as Yumi placed it on the table in the kitchen. Then she saw the game.

" Who's playing?" Yumi asked.

" Germany and France. Whoever wins this plays manchester," Ulrich said, then thought that was a little weird. Yumi never talked about soccer. " When did you start watching soccer?"

" I hung out with you long enough didn't I," Yumi said then sat on the couch. She took a chip then dipped it in the salsa. Ulrich heard a knock at his door and saw the delivery boy, paid for his food, and closed the door. As he placed the food on the table he saw Yumi eating his chips.

" Make yourself right at home why don't you," Ulrich said then began to dig through the bag for his egg rolls. Yumi smelt something good then turned her head.

" Chinese?" Yumi asked.

" Mine," Ulrich said, claiming his food. " Alright, obviously you didn't come here to drop off the plant. What's up?" Ulrich asked.

" About that conversation we had," Yumi began. " It got me thinking about what happened," Yumi said to him.

" With what?" Ulrich asked.

" Well, plus with Aelita showing up pregnant last week got me really thinking about things."

" Yumi, please don't talk about this," Ulrich said. He already knew what it was. He didn't like that part of his life. It hurt him pretty bad.

" Well we kinda have to. It made me wonder. What would of happened if we hadn't lost the baby?"


	5. Two months

**_This is more like a bridge chapter linking 4 and 6. That's why it's short. For the next week I'll be writting more because I got suspended. I got caught attempting to retrieve my football off the schools roof. Don't ask._**

Life has a way of coming back around and slapping you in the face. Six years ago, not even a year prior to the marriage that was without its bride, Yumi had been pregnant. Ulrich fell onto his couch and began to think. He hated thinking about the day he found out he wasn't going to be a father.

Ulrich sat on the couch next to Yumi with no expression. Yumi sighed then looked at him. She knew what he was thinking.

" Ulrich, I know it hurt you pretty bad. You were so ready to be a dad," Yumi said to him. " But we have to talk about it."

" Why?" Ulrich asked.

" We work with each other. We can't have that tension anymore," Yumi said to Ulrich then placed a hand on his shoulder.

" It would have ruined our lives," Ulrich said to her. " But I still wanted it. I wanted a kid, if it was with you."

" I know. My dad was pissed when he found out. But it has a lot to do with why I didn't go to the alter. I felt like I had to," Yumi said to him.

" Why. I don't understand," Ulrich said, then looked at her finally.

" Well, if I had a baby with you, I'd need to marry you for the baby, not for my own liking," Yumi answered.

" Yumi, I proposed before you found out. That doesn't make since. You were going to marry me, with or without a baby." Yumi sighed. She almost forgot about that part.

" Still. The baby affected it. Even when it died," Yumi said sadly.

" Did you want to have it?" Ulrich asked her. Even if she was going to keep it, it didn't mean she really wanted it.

" Yeah, I did. I knew it would hard, but I was going to have it. And to be honest Ulrich, if I didn't miscarry. I probably would have married you. Even if it was for the baby." Ulrich managed a smile.

" Now we're older, and trying to live our own lives. I'm getting in two months, and going to try to get this right. I hope you do the same," Yumi said to him, then stood up off his couch. Walking toward his door she looked back at him then left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Monday Ulrich arrived first at work. About ten minutes later Aelita and Odd came in. Aelita's stomach was getting bigger, now she was noticeably pregnant. Odd helped Aelita to a chair then walked over to Ulrich.

" What did you do over the weekend?" Odd asked him then sat down next to him.

" Yumi came over, gave me a potted plant as a home warming gift," Ulrich said to Odd then looked back at the lasted ad art.

" Did you two talk at all?" Odd asked. Ulrich sighed then looked at his friend. He told him what they talked about.

" The baby issue seemed to be on everyone's mind right now," Odd said when he finished listening to Ulrich. " So two months."

" Then she's married to my highschool nemesis," Ulrich said then walked up to get some water. Odd smiled at him.

" You still love her," Odd said to Ulrich with a grin.

" What?" Ulrich asked, pretending like he didn't hear what Odd said.

" I thought you might be over her, you're really not. Your still grieving from when she left you," Odd said to him, then smiled again.

" No, I'm not," Ulrich said then drank his water.

" Then why are you on the defensive?" Odd asked.

" Because you're annoying," Ulrich answered back. Odd smiled bigger.

" When will you admit you want her back?" Odd asked. " You haven't lost her yet. I know somewhere down there, deeper than possible, she still loves you," Odd said.

" What should I do then?" Ulrich asked annoyed. " Start hitting on her?"

" No. That will just piss her off. Progress slowly. Slowly win her back, make her realize why she loved you. You have two months." Ulrich leaned against the wall and thought. A minute later Yumi came in the office, late per usual.

Yumi graceful steps, her beautiful smile, the smell of her hair. He perfect curves, her natural beautiful figure. Her hair pulled in just the right fashion around her face. Her legs that were shown between her skirt and high heels. For the first time since she had reappeared in his life, he was nervous around her.

Ulrich suddenly realized Odd was right. He still loved her.

" Morning Ulrich. Did you finish the ad?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich didn't hear her. Only admired her. " Ulrich?"

" Huh?" Ulrich asked Yumi, when he realized she was talking to him.

" The ad?" Yumi asked, figuring he didn't hear her the first time.

" Oh, yeah?" Ulrich said then took it off his desk. " Here." Yumi examined it.

" Nice, I'll show it to Mr. P for you," Yumi said then walked toward the elevator to go upstairs to show their boss.

" You okay man?" Odd asked him. Ulrich looked at him.

" Fine. I'm thinking clear again. I know what I want again," Ulrich then sat down.

" And?" Odd asked.

" You're right. I still love Yumi. And I have two months to make her love me."


	6. When I wake up

Ulrich's alarm clock went off and he turned it off after three beeps. Standing up he walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower then went back to his room and got dressed. Walking through his apartment he started his coffee maker then started to eat breakfast. Today he needed to get to a good start. Today he began operation win Yumi.

Pouring his coffee in his silver cup that kept it hot for longer and kept it from spilling he turned the coffee pot off and left the apartment. Locking the door shut behind him. Deciding to take the stairs he made his way quickly one step at a time. In a better mood than he usually was.

And why wouldn't he be in a good mood. He was about to see her. The woman he loved, whether she knew it or not. But he knew he couldn't just tell her. Yumi wasn't like that. The only way to get her back was to remind her that she once loved him. And only him.

Ten minutes later he parked his car in the parking lot of the building then walked in through the main door. Walking through the lobby he showed security his id badge but they just waved him on. They knew he worked here. Stepping in the elevator he waited for the doors to close.

" Hold the door!" A voice shouted. Ulrich extended his hand out and slapped the closing door. The doors slid open again and two people boarded the elevator. A man, and his pregnant wife.

" Morning Ulrich," Aelita said then leaned against the railing of the elevator. " We're moving out of the studio next week. We agreed, that's not where I want him to be raised."

" Him?" Ulrich asked. Aelita nodded.

" We had the ultrasound over the weekend. It's a boy," Aelita said with a smile then looked at her stomach.

" You seem anxious," Ulrich said, because Aelita looked like she'd do anything to hold him right now.

" I just want someone to call me mommy," Aelita said, a moment later the door opened and the three stepped off.

Yumi wasn't here yet. Again, they were always early, she was always late. It was routine by now so it never surprised them. Ulrich placed some stuff on Yumi's desk then walked into his office. Seeing a stack of papers on his desk he read through it. More ad campaign stuff that needed an artist touch.

Ulrich read through the items and the companies, then started to get ideas. Writing the ideas on his bulletin board. As he was on his third idea for the back ground for the ad his door opened and closed behind him. Before it closed he heard Yumi's voice in conversation with Odd and Aelita. The door shut and the comments stopped.

" Morning Ulrich," Yumi said to him. Ulrich looked away from the board then at her.

" Morning," Ulrich said then looked at his board again. Placing the marker on the holder at the bottom of the board he faced her. Yumi was holding a vanilla envelope in her hand. The one he placed on her desk not even ten minutes prior.

" I liked this one," Yumi said to him then held up the concept art Ulrich drew for a campaign over the weekend.

" Thought you would," Ulrich said then walked to his desk and took a seat.

" Well, either way, this should sell. Good job," she said then left the room. Ulrich sighed then looked at his ceiling. Another awkward day.

* * *

Ulrich got off the elevator then stepped back onto his floor. Today was his turn to get lunch for his team. Walking through the cubicles with two bags of food he stepped into the art teams conference room and placed the bags on the table. Aelita and Odd were in the room already discussing the background layout for a new art project.

" Purple background," Odd said to her.

" Pink, hello, it's a girl's product Odd," Aelita said back.

" One orange flavored chicken meal with pork fried rice," Ulrich said aloud. Odd raised his hand up and Ulrich slid it across the table. Odd caught it then checked it.

" Thanks Ulrich," Odd said then picked it up. " Aelita, pink and purple are both girly colors...chop sticks?" Odd said when he saw chop sticks on the side of his box.

" Oh, sorry," Ulrich said then threw him a fork. " Caesar salad, no dressing," Ulrich said then slid it over to Aelita. She usually had dressing but she was cutting certain things off as the doctor told her. Dressing among them.

" Thanks," Aelita said then took a bite of her salad, " Odd, you do remember your fetish with purple in junior high."

" I never said it wasn't girly," Odd said back and this feud continued.

" Guys," Ulrich said to them then walked over to them. " Give me paper, and a light spray of purple and pink." Odd left the room and came back with what Ulrich asked for.

Ulrich sprayed the top most section of the paper with pink straight across with a slight slant. Then he sprayed purple under it in the same fashion. The colors remained independent in some areas and mixed in between. Ulrich sprayed the same way with the colors till he reached the bottom of the page. After that he sprayed a light layer of both colors over the sheet, finishing it off.

" Whoa," Aelita said when it was finished. Ulrich stepped back then let them examine it as we went back to his lunch.

" Pink and purple really complement each other huh," Odd said to Aelita. She nodded then they both giggled. It surprised them how long it took them to notice each other. They were only dating for two months before Odd popped the question. To be honest, Ulrich hadn't heard the entire story.

" Hey guys, what did Jeremie want Odd to ask Aelita for him. What started this?" Ulrich asked.

" Started what?" Aelita asked.

" You two. Together. To be honest, I would have never saw it coming until it actually happened."

" Well, it was only about half a year ago," Aelita said to him. " Wanna hear the whole thing?"

" I guess," Ulrich said.

" I'll start off," Odd said, then started to tell Ulrich exactly what happened.

* * *

_**Six and half months earlier...**_

Odd stepped into a bar from the outside cold. Winter had just started and things were getting a little chilly. Shaking the cold off him he walked down the bar then sat next to Jeremie who had a round ready for him.

" Thanks," Odd said to him then opened the beer. " So, Aelita's back."

" Yeah. I'm meeting her later. I told her you might come along. For old times sake," Jeremie said then took a sip of his drink.

" How's the government treating you?" Odd asked, Jeremie a safeguard security programmer.

" Three hundred a year," Jeremie said with a smile.

" Don't rub it in. So I should have studied a little more. I still get by," Odd said then took a sip of his own.

" Still dating what's her face," Jeremie asked.

" Nope. Last week, had a fight, so on, so forth, we've heard it a million times. I suck at this."

" At what?" Jeremie asked not really paying attention.

" Relationships. I claim to know everything, so why the hell can't I just keep one for over three weeks. My record's a month, my other record is three hours."

" So you've had bad luck. Until you find someone you actually love. Someone you can stand to live with, you'll be bouncing from girl to girl till your too old to deal with it anymore."

" I guess so," Odd said then took a gulp of his beer.

" Coming on Saturday. To see Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

" I guess," Odd said, not like he had anything planned.

* * *

Aelita stepped out of a taxi in front of a building. It was a night club. Paying the fare she grabbed her purse then stepped into the building pass a bouncer. Walking through a crowd of drunken dancers with music several times too loud. Aelita scanned the room for Jeremie and Odd.

It took her about a minute but she found them. They waved her over to a table they were sitting at. Aelita smiled then walked over to them. The first person she reached was Jeremie so she gave him a hug.

" I haven't seen you guys since we were nineteen," Aelita said to Jeremie then moved on to Odd. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tighter than she had with Jeremie. For some reason she was more excited to see him.

Odd let her go after about five seconds then let her sit down. Odd, being who he was examined Aelita. Aelita wasn't cute anymore. She was just beautiful. Letting her hair grow out longer, to her mid back. Her body had developed more, larger breasts and wider hips. All in all, Aelita was still her old self.

They went through a few rounds of drinks talking about Kadic and so on. Currently Aelita came back for work but so far hadn't found a job. Odd noticed a few new updates about Aelita. She was fun, more outgoing, more confident to start a conversation, and she drank. After they had talked for about an hour Aelita stood up off her chair.

" Come on Jeremie, dance with me," Aelita said to him while tugging his arm.

" I don't dance," Jeremie said then kept his place in his chair.

" It's no fun to dance alone. Come on," Aelita said. " Odd?"

" Sure," Odd said then took a drink then stood up off his chair. Aelita smiled then grabbed his arm as he wobbled after her. Jeremie smiled at how they really hadn't changed after all of these years.

Another update for Odd's what's new in the world of Aelita profile. She could dance. Very well at that. Odd mainly just watched her. He could dance too, but the way she danced around him was mesmerizing. After about five minutes the music slowed down to a softer tone. A slow song, like at a school dance but you could still dance normal.

Aelita decided to slow dance with Odd. Something she hadn't done since sophomore year when Odd's date didn't show. So Aelita to make him feel better gave him one dance. Odd never forgot about that night. Neither had she.

" Whoa, someone's been working out," Aelita said when she placed her elbows on his shoulders.

" A little here and there," Odd answered.

" I like it. You used to be so scrawny..." Aelita started.

" Svelte," Odd said to her before she finished. Aelita giggled then placed her head on his chest.

" Funny, I didn't realize how tall you got till just now. That dance, your face was my chest line. Now, it's backwards," Aelita said to him with a smile.

Tonight, something about her was driving him crazy. Her smile, her look, her body, clothes, the way she moved made his heart skip a beat. He had never seen her this beautiful before. Or any other woman for that matter. A nervous knot accompanied the admiration of her. Soon, he needed to get away.

" I'll be right back," Odd said to her then left to the bathroom. Aelita stood there alone, so decided to go back to the table to wait for him.

Odd opened the bathroom door then walked to the sink. His heart was racing. It was only Aelita, so why was this happening? This was more than nervousness because she was beautiful and he hadn't seen her in awhile. If that was case then with how much time he spent with Aelita in the past he should have been used to the feeling. This feeling was completely new.

Splashing his face with water he left the bathroom and saw Jeremie and Aelita putting their coats on. Jeremie was getting a cab to go home. Aelita asked when they could do this again. Odd walked to the cab with Jeremie and opened to door for him.

" Thanks. Could you do me a favor?" Jeremie asked.

" Sure," Odd answered.

" Could you, ask her if...she still...you know, likes me," Jeremie asked. Odd looked back to Aelita then at Jeremie.

" Sure," Odd answered. Jeremie nodded at Odd then left in the cab back home.

" Need to go home?" Aelita asked.

" Not yet. I'm off tomorrow," Odd said to her.

" Well, I don't feel like sticking around here much longer. Want to bring the party somewhere else?" Odd looked at her. He could tell she just wanted to hang out with him for a bit. For old times sake.

" Sure."

* * *

Odd opened the door to his apartment and placed the keys on the hook next to the door. Aelita walked in behind him. Odd helped her with her coat then placed it on the couch. It was a small one room apartment. A bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen was all that made up this place. At least it was clean and the furniture was well placed to make it more roomy.

" Not bad," Aelita said as she walked into the kitchen to check the place out.

" Yeah, well we can't all be rich like Jeremie," Odd said then fell onto his couch.

" Least you have a job," Aelita said then fell next to him. " I've been looking for weeks, haven't gotten squat," Aelita said to him.

" Can I ask you a question?" Odd asked. Aelita nodded.

" Do you, still like Jeremie?" Odd asked. Aelita looked at him. This wasn't a question Odd would ask.

" We have been gone for a long time. Plus I was hoping he would have changed over the years. Be a little more brave, actually dance with a girl. He never grew out of it. So, I guess I was a little disappointed."

" That's Jeremie for you. He can find the last digit of pie but he can't figure out human emotions," Odd said to her. Aelita smiled at him then slid in closer to him.

" But you. You didn't change much. Sure you're a little different, but your still Odd, and that's all your ever going to be. Why did you ask me?"

" Um..I...," Odd started before Aelita moved closer to him.

" Just making sure you have no competition before you make your move," Aelita said then moved closer, her nose touching his. Odd's heart beat was so hard, Aelita could feel it.

" Don't have a heart attack," Aelita said then kissed him softly on the lips. It was a tease kiss. She hoped it would send him over the edge. Something about him was driving her crazy too. Odd went over the edge and quickly and firmly kissed her. Aelita smiled through the kiss and kissed him back.

Five minutes into making out Aelita grabbed the bottom of Odd's shirt and began to pull it up. Odd stopped kissing her. " What're you doing?" he asked.

" What's it look like I'm doing?" Aelita asked then pulled it up and off his body. Throwing onto the floor she kissed his neck while she waited for Odd to do something.

" Aelita, we haven't seen each other in nearly five years. I feel really awkward right now," Odd said to her.

" You think I don't," Aelita said to him, because she was nervous about this as well, " But I haven't had sex in almost a year and it's driving me nuts."

Odd managed a smile and Aelita continued to kiss him. " When I wake up, will you still be here," Odd asked. Aelita stopped then looked at him. This really meant a lot to him.

" Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" Aelita asked.

" Seriously. I've been hurt to many times Aelita. Please, unless this isn't a one night stand, just go," Odd said to her. Aelita looked him in the eye.

" Odd. I'll be here when you get up. And I promise that I won't hurt you. If you promise to not hurt me."

" Never," Odd said. Aelita smiled then kissed him. Looking over her shoulder she saw his bedroom door open. She gestured to the door and Odd and nodded. Picking her up bridal style she carried her to the room and closed the door shut behind him.

* * *

_**Present... **_

" Wait a sec, you two got together, because Jeremie asking Odd to ask Aelita a question backfired," Ulrich asked.

" Basically," Odd said.

" It was a backfire I liked though," Aelita said then cuddled closer to Odd. " Now look at us. In love, married, and expecting in five months."

Ulrich listened to everything then went back to work. After hearing that story, he found hope with him and Yumi. If Odd and Aelita could get together. Then this plan of his wasn't as crazy as he thought.


	7. Moving in

Odd opened the door to the moving truck and stepped off. Closing his door he walked around the front and opened Aelita's door. Taking her hand he helped her down then closed the door. A moment later another door opened and closed and Ulrich stepped away from his car.

Ulrich tucked his hands into his pockets and looked at the house Odd and Aelita bought. Two story, four room house with two bathrooms, and a large living room and kitchen. New kitchen utilities all the color the black.

" How many square feet?" Ulrich asked Odd. Odd and Aelita had already started to walk in the house then turned around.

" About twenty five hundred and that's not including the basement," Odd said then opened the door with a key. Ulrich looked at the lawn that was dark green and healthy then at the garage. Odd and Aelita had down well he had to admit.

Ulrich stepped into the house and onto hardwood floor. Looking around he saw white carpet in the open space meant to be a living room. Walking to the stairs he walked up and took a peak around. Two rooms were on one side, two on the other. Ulrich took a left and found himself in the master bedroom. It was roughly a quarter the size of Ulrich's entire apartment. It had a large closet that he checked and a door the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as open as the livingroom. Lot's of walking room from the sink to the door. The sink had Mr. and Mrs sinks installed because Aelita hated it when Odd didn't clean his facial hair out of it. So now they had two so it was only his sink he screwed up. A stand up shower was on the left side, and a large bathtub and the other. The tub had several jets that could turn it into a massage or a bubble bath quickly. Odd and Aelita would definitely enjoy that tub.

Ulrich left the bathroom then looked at the other rooms. The other three were half the size of the master each, but were about the size of Ulrich's master bedroom. The one next to the master bedroom was already painted blue, awaiting the baby that would be soon occupying it. Ulrich figured Aelita would spend the next few months looking at the room, then look at her stomach, smile and say, ' Just a few more months.'

" Ulrich, we're gonna start unloading the truck now!" Odd shouted from the main floor. Ulrich closed the door to the baby's room then walked down stairs. Walking out the door he reached the truck and helped Odd with the ramp. As they started picking up boxes and moving them to reach the couch first so Aelita could sit down a car pulled to the side of the house.

Ulrich looked over and saw it was Jeremie. Jeremie opened and closed his car door then started to walk toward the truck. Aelita and Odd had called him to help with the move. Then he looked at Aelita. No one had told him she was pregnant.

" How long are you in?" Jeremie asked her while walking over.

" About three months. Want to see the house?" Aelita asked him.

" He'll see the house when he moves things in," Odd said then grabbed one end of the love seat. Ulrich grabbed the other side and then they picked it up and started to bring it inside.

" So Aelita, was this a planned pregnancy?" Jeremie asked her. Aelita glared at him so he looked at a box then picked it up. Noticing it was too heavy for him when it was a foot of the ground he put it back down.

" Still twig arms I see," Yumi said from below the ramp. A moment later William stepped into view. Jeremie hopped down to the ground and gave Yumi a hug.

" Heard you're Ulrich's boss now," Jeremie said to her, still finding the entire thing hilarious.

" I'm the boss of all of them. Odd and Aelita work straight for Ulrich but I'm above him. I make about one thirty a year, Ulrich a hundred and Aelita and Odd ninety a piece."

Ulrich looked out the door then stepped back in when he saw William. Odd started to step out but Odd was pulled back in by Ulrich.

" What the hell was that for?" Odd asked him.

" William came with her. How am I supposed to win her back with her fiancé breathing down our necks the entire time?" Ulrich asked then peaked out again.

Yumi picked up the box Jeremie couldn't and barely got it off the ground. Turns out it was heavy. Then Ulrich stepped onto the truck and picked it up.

" I go it," He said then carried it off like it was nothing.

" Mr. Stern, long time huh?" William asked him. Ulrich answered with a slight nod then walked into the house with the box. " He still hates me doesn't he?"

" I really don't know," Yumi said then took a light box from the truck and carried that in. William shrugged then helped Jeremie pick up and dresser and haul it into the house.

Aelita had labeled the boxes and directed them where to put the boxes. She sorted through the boxes in the kitchen and started putting things away right away. Starting with pots, pans, plates, cups, silverware, she put them away as the boxes came then started to sort the living room. Yumi decided to help her and the let the men deal with getting it all inside.

* * *

By four in the afternoon the truck and the cars were unloaded and into the house. Aelita had been in the house for three hours and it already looked like they'd been there for years. Odd opened a beer and handed them off to Yumi, William, Ulrich and Jeremie.

" Thanks for the help guys," Odd said to everyone.

" No prob. You helped me move," Ulrich said to him.

" Yeah, but out of my apartment," Odd said, making everyone laugh and Ulrich shrug.

" What are you going to name the baby? You already know it'll be a boy right, got any ideas?" Yumi asked Odd and Aelita.

" Haven't really thought about it," Odd said to everyone.

" What about Odd jr," Yumi asked.

" No," Aelita said right away, " Sorry but I've noticed people who name their son after themselves are usually assholes." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then everyone began to think again. Odd saw a bowl on the table that used to be full of chips and picked it up. Seeing a sheet of paper around he took that and tore it into sixths. He then proceeded to pass each person a sheet.

" Write down a name and put it in the bowl," Odd said to everyone.

" Odd, we aren't picking our son's name from a bowl," Aelita protested.

" It's just to give us ideas," Odd said to her. Aelita groaned then wrote a name down and put in the bowl. A minute later so did everyone else.

Odd let Aelita draw then took the other five. " Let's see what it could have been. We have Tom, Max, Matt, Simon, and George." Odd, Yumi, William, Jeremie and Aelita groaned. It meant Ulrich won the draw.

" And the winner is.." Odd said then unfolded the sheet of paper and read it.. " Francis."

Aelita looked at the sheet of paper then at Ulrich. " Francis," she said aloud, " My father's name."

" Wasn't it Franz?" Odd asked Aelita.

" Franz is his nickname Odd," Jeremie corrected like Odd was a complete idiot.

" I agree with Ulrich. Let's name him Francis, please," Aelita said to Odd.

" I don't mind," Odd said to her. Aelita kissed Odd and Ulrich saw Jeremie cringe. He knew it bothered him. Then he looked over at Yumi and William and cringed himself.

* * *

Everyone at dinner sat together and ordered something because no one felt like cooking. They all sat in the diningroom, everyone eating and talking. The five got along like they were kids again. Though things had changed a lot since. Ulrich was still in love with Yumi, and Jeremie still with Aelita. But Yumi had William and Aelita had Odd. But for the most part everyone was fine.

Ulrich dropped his fork and decided to get some air. If he watched William sneak another kiss with Yumi he'd puke. Sliding his chair away he walked out of the room and no one noticed. Yumi lifted her head away from William's talking about the wedding and saw that Ulrich was gone. Hearing a door open and shut she left her chair and walked to the door.

Ulrich sat on the steps of the house and just listened to the sounds. He heard two dogs having a conversation in some backyard a few blocks away. In the next street over a car alarm went off for three seconds then the owner stopped it. He sighed then looked up at the cloudless sky, he would have stared at the moon but it was on the other side of the house.

" What're you doing outside alone?" Yumi asked him. She sat next to him and looked over at him.

" Just wanted some air," Ulrich said to her.

" Liar," Yumi said to him with a smile. She knew when he was lying. When doing so he'd look around your eyes and not in them. Hard to find the difference but Yumi knew.

" Is seeing me with William bugging you?" Yumi asked. She was pretty sure that was the reason.

" A little I'll admit, but I really don't care. It's just I dated you for three years and I kinda still feel like you're mine," Ulrich said to her, making her giggle then look at the ground.

" Good times," Yumi said with a smile.

" Yeah, but your dad hated me with a passion. How many times did he attempt to break us up?" Ulrich asked.

" It was a daily thing. Even up to our engagement," Yumi answered, thinking about it.

" It was only because my grades were low and my future was unpromising. Has William met him yet?" Ulrich asked. If he hadn't he was in for a fun surprise.

" Actually yes. He's the one who introduced us. Well, reintrodused," Yumi answered then looked over to him again.

" What does William have that I didn't?"

" Rich parents. But William didn't take his dad's company. He decided to finish college and be a teacher instead," Yumi said then looked out to the sky.

" Still weirder is Odd and Aelita married. I would have bet money in jr. high it would have ended up Jeremie and Aelita," Yumi said with a laugh.

" Things are weird in life. It's just a matter of getting used to them," Ulrich said then stood up from his step.

" That was a good idea by the way. Naming him Francis. Aelita's pretty into the idea," Yumi said to Ulrich as she stood up as well.

" Thanks. What was yours? Max right?" Yumi reached for the handle then stopped. She then turned around and nodded at him. " Can I asked why?"

" It's what I would have named our baby if I hadn't miscarried," Yumi said then sat back on the steps. Ulrich sat with her.

" To be honest, you weren't the only one interested in being a parent. I had it all planned in my head back then. We get married before he was born, have him a little after that. Then we go to college, my mom helping because by now she's divorced because my dad didn't support her supporting us. We graduate from college and get decent jobs to raise him on. Maybe at about twenty five or six we plan for the next one. A girl who looks just me but acts just like you. We all live as a family till Max graduates and starts his own family. Lili graduates and then we retire somewhere warm. Soon we spend the rest of our days on lawn chairs on our patio watching every sunrise while holding hands. Age takes its toll, late eighties, early nineties we lay in bed with our children, grandchildren, maybe even great grandchildren till we finally pass."

Ulrich listened to every word she said. She said it with so much passion. Almost like she still wanted that to happen. Everything she said she meant. Yumi always liked to plan ahead.

" Is that still your plan?" Ulrich asked. Yumi shrugged in exchange for an answer.

" Parts of me still want it I suppose. Sometimes things just don't go as planned. Just got to live with it," Yumi said then stood up off the stairs again.

" What parts did go as planned?" Ulrich asked then stood up as well.

" You grew up. I knew it would happen one day, just wasn't sure when," She said then kissed him on the cheek. " Thanks for making that go as planned."

Yumi stepped back into the house and Ulrich stood there. He rubbed his cheek and smiled to himself. " Better than nothing I suppose," Ulrich said then went in too.


	8. Promotion

Ulrich woke up a moment before his alarm went off. So when it went off it kinda scared him. He jumped a little then hit it harder than usual to turn it off. Throwing the blanket off him he walked over to the bathroom then looked at himself in the mirror. Recently he'd been trying harder to look decent. Can't win back the woman you love with a five o'clock shadow. Shaving off his facial hair he took a shower then got dressed.

Walking into his kitchen he made himself some breakfast then sat at his table to eat. Filling his silver coffee cup then placing on lid he walked toward the door. Grabbing his car keys he grabbed the marker hanging off of the calender with his free hand and marked off the day. Month one was over, operation win Yumi had a month to succeed.

Parking his car in the parking garage he entered the building then went to the elevator. Once again as he stepped in, someone asked him to hold the door. A man and his pregnant wife.

" How was your weekend?" Aelita asked Ulrich. Aelita stood in the corner of the elevator breathing deep. Recently morning sickness had gotten worse. So the upward motion of the elevator was close to making her puke but she managed to hold it back.

" Better than yours I'd guess," Ulrich said to her, seeing how she was.

" Least next week I get to take off for maternal leave for awhile," Aelita said to him then smiled. That would be nice for her.

" Something's been bugging me? Is the baby even developed enough to have an ultrasound detect it's a boy?" Ulrich asked.

" Actually, we kinda cheated. I had an amniocentesis," Aelita said to him.

" A what?"

" It means they took some of the amniotic fluid from my womb and tested it for possible birth defects," Aelita said to him. Ulrich looked at Odd then back at her.

" Isn't that a little dangerous, only done if you're really old to have a baby, or really young?" Ulrich asked her. Aelita nodded. " Why did you have it then?"

" Ulrich, I was in a super computer for a decade, so I thought that might of done something to me. Just being safe. So, gender was available for test so we asked them to do that so we'd know what color to paint the room."

" That makes a little more sense I guess," Ulrich said before the door opened and they all stepped off to their floor. They hadn't had a campaign for nearly a week so they were basically being paid to do nothing. Which they didn't mind. Last Friday they just sat in Ulrich's office for lunch and a movie.

Ulrich stepped into his office then heard someone say, " Boo!" Ulrich didn't flinch and looked at Yumi sitting on his couch.

" Boo? What're you five?" Ulrich asked with a chuckled then sat down at his desk.

" Oh come on. When you go into my office before I get here it scares the crap out of me. But when I try it never works," Yumi said to him. Ulrich just shrugged then looked as Odd and Aelita sat next to Yumi. Right when Aelita sat down she felt it.

" Dammit, third time this morning. Be right back," Aelita said then left the office holding her stomach. As she walked down the hall Odd heard her saying to people in her way, " Excuse me, pardon me, pregnant lady coming through."

" What brings you to my office, or just in the building so early?" Ulrich asked, greatly surprised Yumi was even here on time. He was twenty minutes early, which meant she was here earlier than usual. Much earlier.

" Ulrich, you're up for a promotion," Yumi said to him. " Mr.P told me last night to tell you."

" Promotion. What kind? Big, small, semilarge with kick ass benefits?" Ulrich asked.

" Huge. In the last two months you've made such a good impression in the art division with our sales from our clients and compliments on your teams work. Only two months you've gotten nearly fifty perfect reviews, and damn near half a million in client demands."

" What the hell is the promotion?" Ulrich asked, tired of Yumi's speech to say what he had accomplished in such little time.

" Billboard is offering you the position of head of art," Yumi said to him.

" So, I already am in the central French region," Ulrich said to her.

" No, not just one region Ulrich. All of them. Head of art in the entire French faction of Billboard," Yumi said to him. Ulrich's eyes widened in shock. So did Odd's.

" I..uh...wow," Ulrich said then looked at the ceiling. ' Holy shit.'

" Wow? That's it," Yumi asked.

" It's a good wow," Ulrich said then looked at her.

" You're taking the job right?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich looked at the ceiling again then stood up. He needed to pace for a moment to help his mind clear. Of course that never truly works but at least you're burning a few calories.

" I don't know?" Ulrich said to her then looked at her. Yumi stood up then stepped next to him.

" What do you mean you don't know. Ulrich, this is a huge promotion," Yumi said to him.

" I realize that Yumi, but I'm comfortable where I am now. I just moved, and I'd like to get an actually feel for the place before I pack my shit and go," Ulrich said then sat at his desk again. Yumi sighed then smiled.

"Alright. I'll tell Mr. P to tell the big dogs you'll think about it," Yumi said then hugged him, " I'm so proud of you," she said after she hugged him then left the room. Ulrich looked on his desk and saw a folder filled with information on the job details. Walking over to his desk he opened it and started reading.

* * *

The job was the biggest break Ulrich had ever been offered in his life. It was perfect, the type of thing every person would want. If only it had come at a better time. Because one of the job details is that he must move to Paris to operate and work at the main building. Ten hours away from Yumi. 

" Ulrich this is the job of a life time. Most people are in the company for decades before this is even an option. No one turns something like this down on the drop of a dime," Odd said to him in Ulrich's apartment later that night. Aelita was in the bathroom at the time. Her tenth bathroom break of the day.

" Odd, I can't quit on Yumi yet. I'm getting through to her little by little. At the rate I'm going, I should get to her before M day?"

" M day?"

"Marriage day," Ulrich specified.

" Okay, that makes sense. At least think about, say this happens, you don't get through to her. Then you lose the job offer and her at the same time. You'll be p-o-o-l, and j-w-f. Piss out of luck and jolly well fucked my friend."

Ulrich sighed then looked at his carpet. As he thought about his options and the fact he really should vacuum soon, Odd was right. He had to think about long term. What was better for him in the long run. Then he opened the folder and read when he was supposed to let them know he wanted the job. Three weeks from today, a week from Yumi's wedding. Now he had less time.

" I still have three weeks to make up my mind. If I can't get Yumi to turn by then, I'll cut my loses and take the job. If I can, I'll try to make her move with me. But until I'm sure my plan to get her back is impossible, I'm staying on task," Ulrich said to him.

" What plan?" Aelita said to him then sat on the couch next to Odd.

" Huh?"

" You heard me, what exactly is your plan? Flowers, a night out, sexy laundry?" Aelita asked.

" I'm not getting Yumi laundry?" Ulrich said to her.

" I wasn't talking about her," Aelita said to him with a smile. After a second he found out what she meant.

" You're gross," Ulrich said to her.

" What, last Christmas I bought Odd some black silk boxers," Aelita said to him.

" Please stop," Ulrich begged.

" They are comfy I'll admit," Odd said to him.

" Stop! What is with you two? Can you guys not think about fucking for two seconds?" Ulrich asked. Two seconds passed. " Thank you. I really don't know Aelita, I guess my plan is too be nice, and a little flirtatious."

" That's it. That's all you've come up with. No wonder you two aren't doing it yet and she isn't cancelling the wedding," Aelita said to him. Ulrich looked at her then raised up one eyebrow. " Think of it this way. Yumi teases our boss whenever she's late so he won't lecture her on being late. Flirting, harmless flirting. You need to go at her balls first."

" Like how? There's little I can do without shattering any effort I've made," Ulrich said to her then looked around his apartment. After a moment of independent thought he said, " What should I do, flowers she'll think is insulting, a date is out of the question, my hands are tied."

" You love her right?" Odd asked. Ulrich looked at him then nodded. " Than do something to show it. Stop being the flirtatious wall flower. Don't come out of the box in one try and say Yumi I love you. Make her regain her feelings for you like when we were kids. She goes to the gym every Saturday morning. Go to the gym coincidently."

" She'll suspect something," Ulrich said to him.

" Exactly," Aelita said to him. " It shows you're still interested and that William in fact isn't her only option. Let her think you're stalking her."

"I'm not stalking her."

"Figure of speech," Aelita said to him then continued, " From Saturday morning offer her breakfast or brunch if she's already eaten. Let her know you're interested, but you respect the fact she's engaged."

Ulrich got up from his chair and paced a little. They were right. It was time to take a risk. Time to up the stakes a little bit. He had very little time so not any time could be wasted. So far he'd been winging this entire thing. Improvision was his only weapon. But it was time to finally script this game of love.

Ulrich smiled then walked over to his dry erase calender in his kitchen and picked up the marker. Finding this Saturday he wrote something in the square. Placing the marker down he smiled at what he had written.

'_Saturday the fifth- meet Yumi at gym_.'

* * *

A few of my stories are listed in the Best of 2006 forum and will be part of the voting process to be ranked top stories of several catogories. If you ever stop by the forum, look up my name please to help me be voted top. 


	9. Morning at the gym

Yumi opened her eyes and was looking at her alarm clock. A moment later it went off and made her jump a little. Turning the alarm off she got out of bed then walked over to her dresser. Stretching before she started to dress she slipped on her exercise shorts then took off her top. Opening another drawer she found her sports bra and put that on then a black shirt over that. Grabbing a hair tie she pulled her hair into a ponytail then looked at William who was just waking up.

" Is it Saturday?" William asked her. Yumi nodded then walked over to him. She leaned down then kissed him. " Going to the gym?"

" Yep, wanna come or sleep in?" William began to think.

" Sleep in," Yumi and William said at the same time. They both smiled then kissed each other again. " See you when I get back."

" Okay, love you," William said then cuddled with his pillow a little more.

Yumi closed the door then walking into the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl she filled it with cereal then milk and ate that in less than five minutes. Grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge she closed the door then grabbed a set of keys on the hook above the microwave then left the apartment. Twenty seconds later she walked back into the apartment, placed William's keys back on the key rack then took hers.

" Again?" William asked from hallway to get a snack before going back to bed.

" Shut up," Yumi said then left the apartment.

* * *

Yumi parked her car in the parking lot of the gym then walked through the automatic doors. She was instantly hit with a wave of cold air that greeted everyone when they walked in. They kept the gym cool with fans in every corner. Walking across the first section that was made of twenty treadmills, two rows of ten, then she suddenly stopped.

Ulrich was on one of the treadmills facing the other way and she almost missed him. Sighing she walked over to the treadmill and stood next to it.

" Ulrich," Yumi said to him. He didn't answer. " Ulrich," Yumi said again. Once she didn't get a reply again she reached over and flicked his ear with her right hand. Ulrich twitched then looked at her. He hit stop on the treadmill then pulled the headphones out of his ears.

" What are you doing in my gym?" Yumi asked.

" Your gym? I've been looking for a close gym since I moved, Odd told me about it on Monday. So I thought I'd check it out," Ulrich said then stepped off the treadmill. Ulrich was wearing black under armor that fit snugly to his upper body and blue shorts that hung a little off his knees.

" Did you get a membership?" Yumi asked.

" This is my trial month, so if I like it, I'll get a card," Ulrich said then grabbed the towel on the machine then wiped the small sweat on his face.

" Want me to show you around?" Yumi asked.

" Yeah why not," Ulrich answered

" Alright, let me put my stuff in my locker, then I'll show you the ropes."

* * *

Yumi took a few minutes in the locker room then came out to see Ulrich leaning against a wall waiting. Yumi carried a bottle of water with her and a towel over her shoulder.

" I normally start my routine with yoga stretches," Yumi said then started to walk down the hall and took a right into a room. Ulrich shrugged then followed her. " You do yoga?"

" Nope, but I've heard good things," Ulrich said then opened the door for her. She nodded in gratitude before stepping into the room to see people sitting on the mats waiting for the instructor.

Ulrich and Yumi took mats next to each other then talked about work while they waited.

" Made up your mind on that promotion yet?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich shrugged and Yumi lowered her head. " Ulrich, you have to take this."

" I know it'll basically set me up for the rest of my life with the two fifty income and the benefits but I got a lot on my mind right now," Ulrich said then lay down on the mat. Yumi looked at him from above then looked him in the eye.

" You're a dumbass," Yumi said to him.

" Yep," Ulrich said then heard the instructor. He sat up and was told to go into his resting position. He looked at everyone around the room to figure out what that was then he mimicked it and took five breaths.

* * *

Sometime later Yumi and Ulrich were in the weight lifting branch of the gym with Yumi spotting Ulrich who was bench pressing. He wasn't lifting much because if he needed up Yumi wasn't much to help. So he kept it at his starting weight of two hundred.

" What's your max?" Yumi asked, watching him easily lift two hundred.

" Three twenty," Ulrich said then placed the bar on the holder. Wiping some sweat off his head he sat on the bench and Yumi sat next to him. " Wanna try?"

" No. I like to stay tone, not buff. Not a lot of men are interest in a woman who's buffer than they are. It's a little gross actually. So I run a little, do some leg exercises, work on flexibility, that kind of stuff," Yumi explained.

" So, um, how flexible are you?" Ulrich asked with a grin. Yumi got the joke immediately then punched him in the arm. Ulrich laughed and even Yumi couldn't hide a smile.

" Oh I'm still flexible," Yumi said with a smile. " Course, you know all about that."

" Well of course. Not every guy was as lucky as I was to have a girlfriend who could lock her ankles around my back," Ulrich said. Yumi blushed red then turned away from him. Ulrich noticed and smiled. It was actually working.

" Yeah well, not every girl was lucky enough to have a boyfriend who twirled his hips while thrusting," Yumi said. Then Ulrich turned red and looked away. Yumi smiled, and Ulrich smiled too. She was even playing along, showing this was working better than he had ever imagined.

" Whelp, I'm done for today," Yumi said then got up off the bench.

" Wanna get some breakfast?" Ulrich asked.

" I already ate," Yumi said then stopped.

" Brunch, you just worked out, you need a little food," Ulrich said then stood up. Yumi stood their thinking if she should. After a scan in her mind she realized brunch with an exboyfriend wasn't suspicious.

" If you'll pay," Yumi said to him.

" Why do I pay?" Ulrich asked.

" You're the one who invited me. The inviter, pays for the invited," Yumi explained.

" Fine."

" Alright, I'm going to take a shower and get ready, I'll be out in about twenty minutes. Meet in the lobby?" Yumi asked. Ulrich nodded and she smiled then walked into the women's locker room. Ulrich then walked into the mens locker room to do the same.

* * *

They met after they changed into street clothes, Ulrich wearing light blue jeans and a long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and Yumi in black jeans and a gray top with short sleeves. Ulrich's hair was still a little wet, and Yumi let her hair down so it would dry off faster.

Yumi told him about a restaurant in walking distance so they started to head that way. When Yumi pointed to it from across the street Ulrich wasn't surprised to see it was japanese. They checked traffic then jogged across the street, got a both and sat across from each other. Thankfully the menu was written in a language Ulrich understood so he ordered and so did Yumi.

" So.." Ulrich said, trying to start a conversation, " ..when are you guys sending out the invitations?" Ulrich asked Yumi who was sipping her drink.

" Next week. Give people two weeks notice," Yumi said then looked up.

" Who's all going?" Ulrich asked.

" My parents, Hiroki, William's brother and sister, yes he has siblings. His parents, my cousin Tomoko from Japan, Odd Aelita and Jeremie of course. My aunt, grandmother, and a few of William's cousins are on the list. Want to come?" Yumi asked.

" Are you asking me if I can stand to watch my exgirlfriend marrying my highschool nemesis?" Ulrich asked, and Yumi nodded in reply. " Yeah, I can muster it. So, is your cousin hot?"

" If your into japanese women," Yumi said with a smile.

" Maybe a little," Ulrich said then returned the smile. Yumi opened her purse and showed Ulrich a picture of her cousin. She was attractive, but Ulrich still thought Yumi was better. Then again it was only a picture.

Their food came five minutes later and they started to eat and continued talking about various topics. Yumi smiled then dipped her sushi in a dark liquid before she gripped her chopsticks to tight from laughing and the sushi splashed in the dip, staining her shirt. Ulrich handed Yumi a napkin who thanked him and started to wipe it off.

"Dammit, I'm running out of clothes too," Yumi said then checked to see how much she got out. It only seemed like she spread it.

" Why?" Ulrich asked.

" Because the stupid laundry room in my building is being redone. So it's been out of service for two weeks and I haven't been up to date with my laundry because of the wedding stuff."

Ulrich shook his head then a lightbulb popped on in his head. " You know, my apartment has it's own machines. You could stop by if you want, I'm doing laundry today too."

" Really?" Yumi asked. Ulrich nodded then took a bite of his noodle with a fork. Chop sticks just wasn't his thing. " Can I stop by later today, five or so?"

" Yeah, I'll be home," Ulrich said to her. Yumi looked at her sushi then picked it up with her chop sticks. She slid it into her mouth then thought about that scenario. Ulrich and her alone in his apartment all afternoon. Doing laundry and sitting on his couch watching movies while waiting for the next load to finish. It was only slightly more suspicious than eating together.

" I'll call before I come over," Yumi said then swallowed her food.

Ulrich was dancing in his head now. Odd and Aelita's advise was really making this go smoothly. This day was only multiplying in good news. Meet Yumi at gym was obviously not an accident and Yumi knew he did it on purpose, but not even Aelita could have predicted a laundry date. If he played his cards right, operation win Yumi could end tonight.


	10. Love Renewed

**_This is the longest chapter for this story yet, and possibly the largest event in several chapters

* * *

_**

Ulrich entered his apartment and threw his car keys on the table as we walked by it. He opened the fridge, grabbed a beer from inside and then closed it again. With a new found bounce in his step he hopped over the top of the couch and landed perfectly. He grabbed his house phone and dialed a number that started to ring once he pressed the last number.

"Hello?" Aelita asked on the other side of the line.

"It's me," Ulrich said then took a sip of his beer.

"Ulrich, how did the gym go with Yumi, did she even show up?" Aelita asked, eagerly wanting to know the results of this morning.

"Perfectly, we laughed, flirted, talked about being kids again, all the while of me being seemingly supportive of her marriage," Ulrich said then leaned into his couch a little more. On the other side of the line Aelita took the phone away from her ear and jumped once with joy, then remembered she was pregnant so avoided a second jump.

"And you doubted me," Aelita said then smiled to herself about her perfectly done plan, "When's the next time you two are getting together for something, or you were stupid and didn't try to set up another gathering?"

"Tonight, at my apartment," Ulrich said to Aelita. Aelita was examining a toy at a baby store with Odd when she nearly dropped her cell phone. At the last moment she snapped back and kept her phone from hitting the tile floor below.

"What did you set up?" Aelita asked.

"A laundry date," Ulrich said then told her about how that happened. Aelita was silent for a few moments as she scanned the shelves for toys she thought Francis would enjoy.

"Interesting development," Aelita said then checked the price on a teddy bear. It was a decent price so she threw it into the cart along with some shoes, a toy car, and a blue blanket with a puppy on it.

"So, how do I go about this?" Ulrich asked then took a gulp of his beer. Aelita leaned onto the cart a little trying to think. Odd showed Aelita two items for her to compare, and Aelita pointed at the left item which was a blue shirt with a penguin, over the elephant and Odd placed it into the cart.

"I don't know, I didn't plan this far. I didn't think you'd do this well on improvision," Aelita said then sighed because for once in Ulrich's plot she couldn't help.

"And you doubted me," Ulrich said with a smile, throwing Aelita's earlier comment back at her.

"Shut up," Aelita said then looked at Odd who nodded in agreement that they were done, "Just try being funny, women love funny. If a fat man is married to a beautiful woman, seventy percent of the time he's funny," Aelita said then let Odd push the cart.

"What about the other thirty?" Ulrich asked.

"He's rich," Aelita said with a giggle then watched the cashier start to ring everything up.

"Well I'm not fat, or rich," Ulrich said then took a sip.

"You're handsome, and if you could work on the comedy portion of your personality almost any woman would fall in love with you," Aelita said then watched the final price appear on the digital screen of the cash register. Sixty five dollars and eleven cents.

"Should I try to end this here?" Ulrich asked, to make sure that wasn't too bold.

"Only, and only if she initiates it. If she leans in for a kiss first, don't lean in until you're damn sure she wants it. I think it's too early, but you're on a tight schedule so it would have to be a little rushed. Try to consider the aftermath, not the immediate result. You can kiss her tonight, but next morning she'll try to forget about it, say it was your fault, and leave it at that and no progress will be made, or possibly we'll even be backtracked."

"But, if she initiates it, the only person she can blame is herself, and start to weigh her options, instead of thinking she's already to far into this commitment to break it," Ulrich said then smiled, "God, you're a genius," Ulrich complimented Aelita.

"Duh," Aelita said then walked out of the store with Odd, "I need to go, good luck," Aelita said to Ulrich.

"Thanks, bye," Ulrich said then hung up the phone. He smiled to himself them checked the time. It was four thirty, only a mere half hour before he could expect a phone call.

* * *

Yumi was walking around her bedroom while gathering her laundry and placing it in a black basket that she balanced on her hip. This was her third basket already and she was loading them up into her car to take them to Ulrich's. Yumi placed the basket on the bed then bent over to pick up two bras, a pair of panties, and a blue thong. She placed the thong towards the bottom so it wouldn't be seen when she arrived at her destination.

Holding the basket with both hands and using her hip for balance she carried the basket into the kitchen then placed it on the table. As she did William walked into the apartment and placed his keys on his hook then watched Yumi trying to collect last seconds items. He leaned against the table and waited for her to come into the room and throw one of her white undershirts in the basket.

"Did you find a laundry mat?"William asked.

"No, I'm doing laundry at Ulrich's," Yumi said then started to shift articles on clothing around in the basket so they wouldn't fall when she carried it.

"Ulrich's?" William asked.

"Look, I'm tired of having no clothes, I'd bring some of yours if my car wasn't already full," Yumi said then grabbed her car keys off of the hook.

"I noticed that," William said then sat at the table, "When are you going to be home by?" William asked then leaned into the chair.

"Probably about ten to eleven," Yumi answered then picked up the basket and opened the door.

"See you tonight then," William said then kissed her before she left. When the door closed he sat on the couch then looked at the ceiling. 'This can't be good.'

* * *

Ulrich had gotten off of the phone with Yumi about ten minutes ago which meant she could be here any moment. The intercom in his apartment buzzed and Ulrich hit call. It was Yumi with a basket, so he unlocked the door on the ground and unlocked the door to the apartment after telling her it was open. Ulrich had been bouncing with joy the entire day and had forgotten to gather his laundry before she arrived.

Yumi opened the door and walked into the apartment. She placed the basket on his table then put the shirt back on top of the pile that had fallen off. That was the heaviest basket Yumi had so she decided to take care of that one first. Looking around for Ulrich she figured he was doing laundry so just walked out to get the next basket.

As Yumi walked out Ulrich walked into the room and saw her basket on the table so knew she had arrived. He smiled to himself then walked through the living room grabbing socks, shirts, pants, jeans, and a few other clothing articles before he placed his basket on the couch. He sat on the couch and waited for Yumi to come up with the second basket. In the hallway he heard the elevator arriving at the floor so figured it was Yumi and got up off of the couch. He walked to the door and when he did Yumi slightly opened the door.

Ulrich went to open the door for her but Yumi didn't know Ulrich was behind the door. She rammed the door with the basket to open the door, making it collide directly into Ulrich's forehead. The hit made him wobble back and fall over the edge of his couch, knocking his laundry basket onto the floor and spilling it everywhere.

"Oh my god Ulrich," Yumi said then placed her basket on the table. She ran to the couch and saw the red mark already forming on Ulrich's head. His legs were still thrown over the top of the couch with the rest of his body on the cushion. His basket was on the floor and Yumi was just covering her mouth with her hands in shock.

"I'm fine," Ulrich said then started to try to wiggle back to an upright position. Yumi grabbed his hand to pull him back up, and Ulrich took her hand to let her help. It took an effort by both of them to get him back onto his feet. Yumi put her face next to his to look at the mark, and them realized how close she was. She blushed a little then ran her finger just over her ear to hold up her hair.

"Sorry about that,"Yumi said then walked over to her laundry and pretended to move items around to make it less obvious she was nervous about that situation a moment ago.

"It's okay," Ulrich said then walked around his couch and started to gather his laundry off of the ground. Yumi sighed then walked toward the door backwards.

"I'm going to get the last basket, be right back," Yumi said then exited the apartment, jogging once she was out of sight. Ulrich just shook his head then sat on his couch again while rubbing his head.

"Damn that hurt," Ulrich said then pressed his finger against his head. It stung a little but he just groaned then carried his basket into his hallway were his washer and dryer were stacked on top of each other. He'd let Yumi do a load first since that was the reason she was here to begin with. After he placed his basket down he sat at his table till Yumi came in and placed her third basket on the table.

"You go first," Ulrich said then pointed at the machines. Yumi tried to talk him into doing the first load, it was his apartment after all, but Ulrich used that as his excuse to let her go first. He lived here, and he could do it whenever he wanted to, Yumi only had a few hours.

"Fine," Yumi said then grabbed the basket filled with her dark clothing and filled the washer the best she could. Yumi had brought her own detergent so filled the cap with the blue liquid then poured it on top of her laundry, set the water level, temperature, timer, and type of wash before starting the machine.

"What do you got for entertainment?" Yumi asked, the walked over and fell onto his couch. She stretched then grabbed the remote to the television and started to skim through the channels to see what was on.

"Just tv, radio, and a photo album," Ulrich said then opened his fridge, "Drink?"

"As long as it's light," Yumi said then leaned up. Ulrich grabbed the light beer from the fridge and carried both with one hand. He handed one off to Yumi who took it, and used her shirt to crack it open and placed the cap on the coffee table.

"So, let's see that photo album," Yumi said with a smile. Ulrich just shrugged and turned around to get it out of his closet, and when he wasn't facing her he smiled to himself. Part of his plan was to talk about being kids again, what better way to do that than a photo album.

Ulrich took the photo album off of his bed where he had put it only half an hour ago. He knew Yumi would want to look at it if he mentioned it so kept it out. It had been years since he even knew the album existed so the timing was perfect when it fell from the top part of his closest and hit him in the head a month ago. He picked it up and then looked out through the hall to the living room where Yumi was. The only thing he could do was cross his fingers this would work.

"Here we go," Ulrich said then placed the album on the coffee table in front of Yumi. Yumi placed her beer on the table then took the album with both hands and opened it. The first page was a copy of the picture Odd drew that included Aelita in the group. That picture alone was over ten years old.

"I remember this, Odd drew this for Jeremie," Yumi said then flipped a page. This page had several pictures on both sides. They weren't over fifteen in any of them, but xana was gone by then. School and just their lives in general had become carefree and fun loving. Not soon after that phase in their lives Ulrich would get the balls to approach Yumi.

Yumi turned the next page and saw a picture she hadn't seen in a very long time. Somehow Odd had managed to get the picture of Ulrich and Yumi's first head on first kiss. Yumi tried to quickly turn the page but Ulrich held the page down.

"Hold up," Ulrich said then smiled at the picture, "I was so nervous that day."

"You were shaking scared as I kissed you Ulrich," Yumi said then smiled as well, "The only thing going through my mind at that moment was, it's about time."

"It was delayed a little bit," Ulrich said then turned the page. The pictures on this page showed them about sixteen, seventeen in some. At that point Yumi and Ulrich were going out heavily, and so was Aelita and Jeremie. Most of the pictures had captured them cuddling, or kissing.

Yumi turned the page again and saw a picture of herself smiling. She looked carefully at the picture and knew why her smile was so strange. It was the picture Aelita took of her after Ulrich proposed when he was eighteen. On the other side of the page were pictures of them organizing a wedding. She turned the page again and saw pictures of her with her stomach growing from being pregnant, and ultrasounds of the baby about five months in. Ulrich saw a tear hit the book and Yumi start to shiver a little.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich said then took the book away from her. Yumi held onto it tightly then turned the page. She was pregnant still, and trying on wedding dresses. On the other side Aelita and her were trying to find brides maids dresses. Then she turned the page again.

Yumi hadn't felt the baby kick all day, and she hadn't had morning sickness. It happened that it was also her weekly visit to the doctors to check on the baby. They the normal tests they normally did, urine, blood, blood pressure, pulse, and vitamin tablets. When the doctor came back with the results he wasn't smiling and telling her the baby was perfectly healthy like he normally did. That time he had a expression of restrained sadness, like he had to say something, but had no idea how to say it. Then he told Yumi the worse news she had every heard in her life, the baby was dead.

The doctor told her that sometimes, it just happens. Lack of vitamins, bad circulation, so many factors could have led to the miscarriage. Yumi had never cried more in her entire life the weeks that followed. So much planning, and just the fact she wanted to be a mother so bad, if the baby was Ulrich's. Ulrich and Yumi were living with each other, and since the baby had died, were growing apart. It was like a common ground between them, the best interest for the baby was them together. Then it died, and it seemed like it was no longer necessary to be together, and the wedding was suddenly canceled when the bride never walked the isle.

"I'm sorry," Yumi said then placed the album on the coffee table and left the room. She closed the bathroom door behind her, and Ulrich sighed then sank into the couch more. He just had to give Yumi a little bit of time.

* * *

After almost all of the laundry was done Ulrich and Yumi were on the couch together folding their individual piles. They placed the baskets next to them, folding the clothes and then placed then into the basket. Yumi was much more calm about earlier and they just made an unspoken agreement to not talk about that topic tonight. Hours had flown by, and this was actually becoming a productive and enjoyable evening.

Ulrich saw a clothing item fall off of the top of Yumi's pile so leaned downed and picked it up off the ground. When it unfolded in his hand he suddenly saw what it was. It was a lacy black thong.

"Holy shit," Ulrich said then waited for Yumi to turn her head. When she did the shirt she was folding slipped out of her hands and hit the coffee table. "You still have this?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes," Yumi said then started to reach for it.

Ulrich pulled it up and out of her reach still just staring at it, "I remember when you bought this, why do you still have this?"

"It was the first thong I ever bought, we have a history together," Yumi said then reached over him trying to grab them, "Didn't you take those off of me the first time we ever..." Yumi started to ask before she realize what she was about to ask. Instead of finishing she reached and only managed to lose balance and fall straight on him.

Suddenly both of them froze. It had been such a long time since both of them were in this situation. Over half of a decade. Yumi's entire upper body was resting on top of him and she had already forgotten about trying to retrieve her underwear. Ulrich could feel her trembling on top of him, trying to force herself away from him. She couldn't help but to start and lean her face closer to his. Ulrich felt his mouth go dry, and could feel Yumi's warm breathing on his face.

Ulrich began to second think this. This was an accident how they ended up like this. Last time Yumi was this close to his face she backed out immediately. Something was driving her to lean closer, some want, something she felt was necessary. This wasn't the moment he wanted with Yumi, and knew it wouldn't get much pass this if this was where he was willing to end it. Just before her lips reached his, he turned his head and made her kiss his cheek.

Yumi suddenly snapped out of her trace and pulled herself up and off Ulrich in less than two seconds. She was beat red embarrassed she let herself do that, and shaking in shock for the same reason. Not much longer later Yumi finished her folding and carried all of her baskets down and drove home with almost saying nothing more.

* * *

"Nights over," Ulrich said to Aelita when he called her later that night. Aelita was sitting on the couch in the living room eating ice cream with one hand, and with the other holding the phone to her ear.

"How did it end?" Aelita asked, hoping for some good news after they had spent five hours alone in his apartment.

"She tried to kiss me, but I didn't let her," Ulrich said looked at his floor. He wanted the kiss so badly but he didn't allow it, and now it was killing him.

"Perfect Ulrich," Aelita said, and surprisingly unsarcastic.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"You just made this a hell of a lot easier. Tonight was a test to see if you can actually pull this off, and you just proved you can. You needed self control and you had it where it counted. Five bucks says Yumi will be tossing and turning all night thinking about that kiss. You did the best thing you could have done. What were you two doing just before the kiss?"

"Fighting over a lacy black thong," Ulrich said then grinning to himself.

"Ooookay," Aelita said then got a mental image of that, "Not what I had in mind, but to each his own. Now, this is a two sided battle, you just revealed an entirely new level to this adventure."

"What did I discover?" Ulrich asked.

"Tonight, by resisting the kiss you prove you respect her marriage like I told you to be seemingly supportive of. Also you just proved something I didn't think we'd know until the final round of this fight."

"And that is?" Ulrich asked, a little frustrated that Aelita just wasn't saying it.

"Yumi still loves you."


	11. Declaration of war

Yumi pulled into her parking spot outside of her apartment building and sat in the car after she killed the engine. Ever since she left Ulrich's with her laundry she'd been questioning herself. The smell of fresh laundry brewed in the car as she leaned her head against the cold window.

"What in the hell was I doing?" Yumi asked herself aloud. Yumi had let herself lean in for a kiss. Her of all people. Just when she thought she knew herself, she never realized self control was something she lacked.

"It was his fault," Yumi said to herself, "If he hadn't invited me over...what the hell am I trying to pull. Not like he said, kiss me. I did that, and he said no. Ulrich said no to me, he really has grown up," Yumi said then fell into her seat more. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek, so she wiped it away before someone saw. Though it was about eleven at night and no one was around.

"It took him five years, but he's become everything I wanted him to be. Brave, funny, talkative, smart," Yumi said, counting on her fingers as she listed his new found qualities. It made her a little sad that she lost him when he was nothing, and now he was something.

"Why isn't he just taking that promotion?" Yumi asked herself, "It isn't me he's staying for obviously. He seems upset that I'm getting married, but also supportive. If I tried shit like this five years ago he'd have a bitch fit. God he's changed so much, and only for the better."

After her little conversation she opened her car door and took up the first basket. Using the key to get into the apartment she almost dropped it trying to balance it against the wall and her knee. She got the door open then walked to the elevator to ride to the second floor. Placing her back against the side of the elevator she sighed then placed the basket on the ground. She put her hands on her head then ran them through her hair.

"Stay calm...William doesn't suspect anything," Yumi said to herself then stepped off the elevator when it docked. Walking down the hall she used the key to the apartment, opened it then placed the basket on the couch in the living room. The lights were off so she figured he was asleep. Using three trips she got her laundry back into her apartment and sat on the couch next to it all.

Looking over her shoulder down the hall she swallowed then leaned into the couch more. Yumi knew she would do a poor job at hiding this. William might have figured something weird happened there at least, but with the state she was in it was impossible to hide anything. Then off the top of her head she came up with a believable excuse for her state.

Walking down the black hallway she walked into the bathroom to change for bed. Normally her pajamas consisted of a pair of black shorts with a long sleeved shirt. Walking back out into the livingroom she browsed her laundry baskets till she found the black shorts and a shirt then walked back into the bathroom to change. Throwing her clothes in a pile in the corner of the room she turned off the light and opened the bedroom door.

William was like she thought, asleep on the bed. Yumi crawled in on her side then shifted her body to face his back. Wrapping an arm around him she exhaled her breath then closed her eyes. William moved a little in his sleep, and Yumi opened her eyes. It was just a random twitch, he wasn't waking up. William was a heavy sleeper after all.

* * *

Yumi was tossing and turning in her sleep. It was so bad, it woke William up. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she tossed and turned, left and right, her lips silently moving as if she was speaking in her dream and it was muted in reality.

"Yumi," William said then nudged her. She kept at it and William checked the time on the digital clock. Four forty five a.m. He nudged her again. "Yumi."

"Ul...rich," Yumi said in her sleep and William's eyes widened in shock.

'Did she just say his name?" William asked himself. Watching her for a minute he listened to her dream.

"Ulrich, you bastard," Yumi said in her sleep and William let out a sigh of relief. He nudged her again, and she still didn't stir.

"I'm sorry," She said in her sleep, and William finally nudged her awake. Her eyes jolted open and she gasped for air.

"What was that about?" William asked. Yumi looked at him then shook her head.

"That was weird, I got into a fight with Ulrich, and I apologized for a few things I did to him," Yumi said then sat up in her bed.

"How did the laundry go?" William asked Yumi, "Anything happen?"

"No not really," Yumi said, giving him the look that something did happen.

"What happened?" William asked, hoping for anything but his greatest fear.

"Okay, Ulrich and I were browsing through a photo album, and one of the pictures was with me pregnant, not to long before I lost the baby. I started to cry, left the room, but I haven't stopped thinking about that since I left his apartment," Yumi said then fell onto her bed again.

"Yumi, that's the past. It's there to learn from," William said then kissed her forehead, "I've told you before I don't care you were going to have baby with him. I've come to terms with that, but we're engaged now, and we're getting married in two weeks. Nothing in your past could possibly make me change my mind," William said to her then kissed her lips.

"Thank you," Yumi said then leaned up and kissed him. After a moment of starring William fell into the bed next to her, and they both closed their eyes to return to bed.

* * *

Yumi leaned against the wall of the elevator moving up in her office building. After the events of Saturday night, she'd need some sort of miracle to get through Monday. The elevator opened and she stepped off and onto her floor, slouching her way to her office while trying to avoid Ulrich. She knew he beat her to work, so he'd be in his office working on whatever he had to do this morning.

Managing to get to her office unseen she closed her door softly then collapsed on her couch with a thud. Taking in a deep breath she exhaled it and looked at the ceiling. Everything was so confusing now. A week ago she had an entirely platonic relationship with Ulrich, and two nights ago she tried to kiss him. The thing that surprised her the most was the fact Ulrich didn't try to kiss her, in fact he stopped the kiss from happening. Ulrich was over, she was sure of it.

Yumi heard a knock on her door and panicked. 'Shit, is it him!' She screamed in her mind, 'It's too early for this drama,' Yumi said then walked to her door and looked through the glass of the wall next to the door. Letting out a sigh of relief she opened the door to let Aelita in.

"How was your weekend?" Yumi asked as she closed her door again, and sat on the couch next to Aelita.

"Fine, baby shopping, that sort of thing," Aelita said with a smile. She noticed Yumi was full of quakes and shakes, and knew she was nervous. That made her smile more because she knew why. It was an internal emotional battle in Yumi's head which was so powerful, was affecting her physical being.

"Can I tell you something in complete confidence?" Yumi asked.

"Of course," Aelita answered, though she already knew.

"On Saturday I went to Ulrich's apartment to do laundry. After a few drinks and a walk down memory lane, I don't know what drove me, but I almost kissed him. Hell I would have if he hadn't denied me. It's been killing me all weekend, I've barely slept because everytime I close my eyes I have a dream where he doesn't stop me, and I wake up satisfied, and scared because apparently during these dreams, I say his name a lot, and wake up William in the process," Yumi explained in about twenty seconds.

"Slow down, start over, what?" Aelita asked.

"I tried to kiss Ulrich, got denied, and I've been having erotic dreams since, okay?" Yumi asked then looked at her floor.

"Aren't you getting married in two weeks?" Aelita asked.

"Thirteen days actually. Two weeks from yesterday," Yumi said then cradled her chin with her hands, "I'm so fucked."

"Why?"

"I'm getting married, and everytime I fall asleep, I'm having a dream about my ex fiancé making out with me like we were sixteen again. William suspects something, I know he does, but I don't want to cancel the marriage. I've been giving you advice for a long time, but now I need your help. What can I do?" Yumi asked Aelita.

Aelita stood up to pace, that usually helping her. She placed a palm on her bulging belly as she stepped back and forth. After a moment she sat back down and looked at Yumi.

"Before I can give any advice you need to me something. No excuse or lies on this, okay?" Aelita asked. Yumi nodded and waited for the question.

"Do you still love Ulrich?" Aelita asked. Yumi's pulse spiked just from hearing his name in a sentence. The word love with the sentence made her heart almost skip.

"I don't know," Yumi said to more herself than Aelita, "Do I still like him, yeah. If I was single, I might even consider dating him. But I'm engaged. I'll be walking down the isle in two weeks, to become Mrs. William Dunbar."

"When it comes to love, there are no maybes, or I don't knows. Perhaps a little more time will clear things up, but for the most part love should be a pretty apparent yes or no. So Yumi, yes, or no?"

"I'm stuck Aelita. I'm marrying William, and yet Ulrich is still there. I was so stupid to think something like that wouldn't happen. He controlled himself, I didn't. I had the lack of self control, me of all people. I guess there really is no such thing as fully getting over your first love," Yumi said then fell into the couch.

"I'm way pass Jeremie Yumi. Since I married Odd and didn't date him, it seems like he doesn't even want to talk to me. It's impossible to get the love of your life without hurting someone who wants you. Jeremie is miserable, I know he is, and I know I'm causing that, but it doesn't make me want to divorce Odd to marry him. I really wanted Jeremie to have grown up since highschool, I really did, but Odd did, not him. It's a hard choice, but when you need to make it, the answer should be apparent by then. I chose the man I loved, not the one I thought I loved."

"With Ulrich and William it's different than Odd and Jeremie. Odd and Jeremie are completely different people. William and Ulrich are so much alike now, last night when I woke up, I almost said good morning Ulrich to William," Yumi said. Aelita smiled then patted her shoulder.

"The evidence of who you love more is overwhelming," Aelita said then walked to her door, "Just think about it," she finished then left the room.

* * *

"What's the situation?" Ulrich asked Aelita as she walked back in from talking to Yumi. Ulrich stood there waiting for her answer. Aelita smiled then nodded her head.

"Head over heels," Aelita said then closed the door. Ulrich smiled then jumped into the air.

"Hell yes," Ulrich said then hit the ground. He let his breathing rise with excitement then fell to his chair.

"But, it's going to be hard to convince her she loves you. I know she does, but she's still in denial," Aelita said then sat on the couch next to Odd.

"I don't care at this point, she loves me," Ulrich said, grinning as he said it, "She loves me, she loves me, she loves me," Ulrich repeated to himself like an excited child.

"Calm down sparky, the battle is just starting," Aelita said to him.

"Wait, hasn't the battle already been waged?" Ulrich asked.

"Not exactly," Odd explained, "Finding out if she loved you was seeing if this was a battle worth fighting. In truth we are now just declaring war."

"Then war it shall be," Ulrich said then tapped his desk, "So, what's the battle strategy generals?"

"Well sir we must infiltrate enemy territory," Aelita said then stood up slowly with Odd's help, "Yumi will put up a strong defence but if we wage constant war for the next..."Aelita said then started to count in her head, "One hundred and sixty six, seven...hell with it a week, we might make her surrender."

"She's getting married in two weeks Aelita," Ulrich said to her.

"And you need to answer the promotion by next Monday," Odd said to him. Ulrich smiled then lowered his head. Being in love makes you completely forget about stuff like that.

"What type of warfare will we be using? Trench, blitzkrieg, scorched earth policy?" Ulrich asked.

"Not trench, she won't return fire. And not scorched earth either, you're not retreating into your own country and burning down everything in your wake. Blitzkrieg fits. Attack her with bombs, move in fast and take the land."

"And what are the analogies for those?" Ulrich asked.

"Make her express her feelings and spend time with her, make your move on her by the end of the week, and take William's land, a.k.a, Yumi's heart."

"Sounds good," Ulrich said then leaned into the chair, "How should I start?"

"We have Wednesday off, take her to lunch. On Friday or Thursday take her to dinner, and on Saturday or Sunday, take the land," Odd said to finish his wife's advise. Aelita nodded to confirm his comment. Ulrich smiled then looked up at the ceiling in his office. This was going to be a very eventful week.


	12. Unrestrained

At the end of the day on Tuesday Ulrich exited his office with a folder filled with sketches he drew for the latest ad. Walking through a line of cubicles he reached Yumi's office and knocked on her door. Yumi was on the phone as she looked at the door and saw Ulrich threw the window next to it. She went silent and almost dropped the phone, but took it away from her ear.

"Come in," She said with her hand over the receiver. Ulrich entered her office and took a seat on her couch while Yumi finished up her conversation. She hung up the phone after the client hung up then looked at Ulrich.

"Yeah?" Yumi asked. Ulrich placed the folder on her desk and Yumi opened it up. "Wow, these are awesome," Yumi said as she admired the sketches.

"Thanks," Ulrich said then stood up, "By the way, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?" Yumi asked, since tomorrow they had work off. National holidays are wonderful things.

"I didn't want to spend the whole day in my apartment, figured I should go out with someone. Odd and Aelita already have plans, and Jeremie still has work."

"What did you have in mind?" Yumi asked then closed the folder.

"A walk, maybe a movie or dinner. Anything but staying at home," Ulrich said.

"Sure, what time?" Yumi asked.

"Just call me whenever," Ulrich answered then stepped to her door, "I'm heading out, see you tomorrow then," he said then left her office.

"Bye," Yumi said then looked at the sketches again, then at the door.

"Another outing with Ulrich," Yumi said to herself then walked to her couch and fell into it, "I just hope I control myself this time."

* * *

Ulrich entered the elevator with Odd and Aelita. The doors closed and Aelita looked at Ulrich.

"What'd she say?" Aelita asked.

"We're going out tomorrow, and she'll call me when she's ready to leave," Ulrich said then leaned against the side.

"Good idea, let her have control of some part of it. Make it seem more innocent," Odd said then patted Ulrich's back.

"It's all coming together," Aelita said then stepped off the elevator first.

"Where you taking her?" Odd asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe just a walk, and if we run into anything interesting we'll go from there," Ulrich said as he tucked his hands into his pockets and stepped off after them.

"Good enough," Aelita said then walked through the door Odd held open for her. Ulrich walked out and Odd let the door shut.

"Remember, no pressuring her. This is an honest, platonic outing," Odd said then grabbed Aelita's hand. She squeezed his back then stopped at their car.

"I'm aware of that. This is just laying the foundation for Sunday. I'll confess on Sunday, and if I fail, I get a better job," Ulrich said with a shrug.

"Win/Win situation Ulrich," Odd said then opened Aelita's door for her. Odd walked back around the car and opened his door, but leaned on the roof of the car with the door open.

"Do you think I can really pull this off?" Ulrich asked.

"I honestly can't say, Yumi is a really stubborn person. If she says yes to anything, it takes a lot to make her change her mind," Odd said then looked around the parking lot.

"I'm still not entirely sure why she didn't come to our wedding. I know the baby wasn't all of it," Ulrich said.

"Then ask her tomorrow," Odd said then sat in his seat then closed his door. He started the car, then rolled down the window.

"All I can do is wish you luck," Odd said then tapped Ulrich's fist with his own, "See you on Thursday," he said then drove off. Ulrich walked to his car then sat in his seat and started the car. Tomorrow would either be a short day, or a long one.

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich met at a restaurant just before noon to have some lunch. Yumi decided she'd dress for the weather the night before, and the weather was gorgeous as was her outfit. Today she wore a long skirt that reached passed her knees and a long sleeved shirt black t shirt. Not in the mood to do her hair she just brushed it some then let it hang as it pleased. She wasn't intending on it but she looked beautiful, and knew she was kind of a tease.

Ulrich went to the restaurant in faded blue jeans and a tight black shirt with short sleeves. The first thing Yumi noticed was how muscular he had gotten. She saw that at the gym, but at that time she really wasn't trying to notice. Now that she was, she found herself at awe.

'_Oh god, he's so hot today_,' Yumi said to herself as she arrived.

'_She had to wear a skirt_,' Ulrich said to himself as Yumi walked over to their table. The restaurant was a sandwich shop, so their food arrived quickly and they were starting their walk through the park just as the clock struck noon.

"Aelita's taking off next week for a few weeks," Yumi said to Ulrich to strike up a conversation.

"I know, she'll be I think five months in," Ulrich said.

"Still, Aelita and Odd?" Yumi asked, still a little shocked by that match up.

"Just be glad you didn't bet money on Jeremie," Ulrich said.

"I guess so," Yumi said then looked around the park. It was a nice day, fall was just rolling in so the trees were colorful with oranges and reds mixing together.

"Have you decided on that promotion yet?" Yumi asked.

"Nope," Ulrich said to her.

"So you're going to wait till the last minute?"

"Yep," Ulrich said then put his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"A procrastinator to the end," Yumi said then looked up at the trees again, "I like the fall. I love the colors," Yumi said then looked at the overcast sky. The grey seemed to blend with the leaves making it seem more alive.

"Well I like leaving things for last minute. If I still get it done, I don't really mind. Plus when I let myself take time, I can make the best decision," Ulrich said then looked at the trees as well. He then looked at Yumi who was looking at the trees still. He smiled as he watched her, then she turned her head.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"You just seem so calm, you must really love the fall," Ulrich said to her.

"I do, season of change," Yumi said then caught a leaf as it floated down in front of her. It was a yellow/orange leaf the size of Yumi's hand. She smiled as she tossed it into the air again, were it was swept up by a breeze and blown elsewhere.

"Can I ask you a question without being too personal?" Ulrich asked.

"Well ask, then I'll tell you," Yumi said.

"You said your dad introduced you to William right, how did your dad know William?" Ulrich asked.

"William's dad is a business associate of my father. My dad invited me to a party that him and Mr. Dunbar were having, and dad introduced me, or, reintroduced," Yumi said with a shrug.

"If only your dad could see me now," Ulrich said to himself.

"He wouldn't believe it. By the end of this week, you'll be making twice my salary," Yumi said then patted him on his back.

"That's only if I take the job," Ulrich said.

"Two fifty a year, what's not to take?" Yumi asked, figuring the income was persuasion enough.

"I just know a few people who got that far in a company. It changed them, most times for the worst. I don't want to be a person like that, and I feel like if I take that job that's what I'll become," Ulrich said then stopped and sat on a bench. Yumi sat next to him and Ulrich looked at the park around him.

"I'll be so busy all the time. No time for friends or family, the job is everything," Ulrich said then looked at her.

"I see your point, I guess I let the money make that decision. You really have grown up," Yumi said then smiled. Ulrich smiled too then looked at the ground. A leaf landed on his foot so he picked it up and handed it to Yumi who took and set that leaf a drift.

"Want to catch a movie?" Ulrich asked with a shrug.

"I guess," Yumi said then got up off the bench. Ulrich and her walked shoulder to shoulder to the movie theater through the park that was beginning to get a little cold. The clouds were getting darker, and soon the sun was covered.

* * *

When Ulrich and Yumi entered the lobby of the movie theater they saw it was raining outside. Pouring rain to say the least. Neither of them brought an umbrella and it was impossible to get a cab during a storm.

"Now what?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"My apartment's only three blocks, feel like sprinting?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded and the counted to three.

"One...two...three," they said at the same time then took off down the sidewalk through the pouring rain. They reached the first street corner and cross the road quickly. Soon two blocks were behind them and the building came into view. As they ran Ulrich dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He opened the buildings door and him and Yumi ran in soaking wet.

"I'm soaked," Yumi said then shook some of the water out of her hair.

"Let me check my mail then we'll go up," Ulrich said then opened his mailbox. Grabbing the mail him and Yumi walked to the third floor and opened his apartment door.

"You should remember where the towels are, and just make yourself at home," Ulrich said then walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. Yumi walked into his hallway and opened the closest to see the stacks of towels. She took two then traded a towel for a beer.

"Read my mind," Yumi said then cracked her bottle open using her shirt. She took a gulp of the beer then took a sip. She placed her beer on the table then began to rub the towel through her hair to dry it off. Once her hair wasn't dripping she shivered from the cold of her clothes.

"Want to borrow a shirt?" Ulrich asked as he stepped into his room and took his off. He grabbed a plain grey shirt then put it on while waiting for Yumi to answer.

"Do I have a choice?" Yumi asked. Ulrich chuckled then grabbed on of his work shirts then walked down his hallway. He tossed her the shirt then picked up his beer from the table and opened it. Yumi grabbed the bottom of her shirt then looked at him.

"Um, Ulrich, do you mind?" Yumi asked. Ulrich snapped back to reality then turned his back while she changed shirts. Ulrich had to use every bit of restraint to not turn around.

'Why am I disappointed he didn't take a peek?' Yumi asked as she pulled her hair out of the color then brushed it back to her shoulder. She looked at the shirt and saw it was a button up shirt. 'This doesn't look suspicious.' "Clear," She said.

Ulrich looked at her and laughed. "Can't remember the last time you wore my shirt," Ulrich said with a grin.

"Oh shut up," Yumi said then sat on his couch. Her pants were a little wet but not soaked enough to change out of. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv only to receive static.

"Tv's out," Ulrich said then tried changing channels. Suddenly a crack of thunder made the windows shatter. A moment later the power went out and Yumi jumped a little.

"Now what?" Ulrich asked.

"Got any candles?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich said then walked to his kitchen and opened a few drawers. He found some small candles and lit a match to get them started. He placed several on the counters then placed five on the coffee table.

"I'm surprised you have candles," Yumi said.

"I'm prepared for such circumstances," Ulrich said then took a seat next to her on the couch, "Now that?"

"I don't know, no power so tv's out, so is radio," Yumi said then shrugged. She took a drink of her beer then placed it on the coffee table between the candles.

"So, what're William's parents like?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, don't even get me started," Yumi said then gagged.

"That bad?"

"They suck," Yumi said to him then shook her head, "His dad is such a snob. His family has been rich for like four generations, so it's like genetic in that family to be an ass. His dad always looks at me like I don't belong with that family, like our classes shouldn't be in contact with each other. Then you have his mother, gold digging whore," Yumi said.

"How so?" Ulrich asked because Yumi's disgust of William's family was amusing him.

"William's dad is in his seventies, his mom is forty six. His dad is about thirty years older than his mom, and she's from the same class of snobby rich bastards. I doubt his father has ever worked a day in his life. Some people earn their success, William's dad got it as a graduation gift," Yumi said then shook her head in disgust, "I hate people like that. I don't know how William isn't like them, but I'm so glad he isn't."

"Would you two be engaged if that was the case?" Ulrich asked.

"I might have dated him for a week before I got sick of it. How's your mom doing, I haven't heard from her in years," Yumi said with a smile. Ulrich's parents were personality wise the exact opposite. His dad could be intimidating, but Ulrich know he means well.

"She's fine, same old same old. Dad's thinking about retiring soon, but I doubt he will. Mom wants him to, but my dad is the type of guy who just can't stand to not work you know?"

"My dad's like that too. I was mad at first, but when I look at it now, I'm really glad they got divorced, Hiroki didn't need to put up with their bitching," Yumi said then grabbed the bottle and finished it. She got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Want another one?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," Ulrich said as Yumi opened the fridge. The light didn't turn on, so she had to feel around for the bottles. She grabbed two then handed one to Ulrich and sat down again.

"How old is Hiroki now?" Ulrich asked.

"Twenty, college sophomore," Yumi said then leaned into the cushion a little more.

"Heard from your parents in awhile?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep, the other day. I told my dad you came back, and he flipped," Yumi said with a laugh, "Don't let that boy weasel is way in," Yumi said to quote her father.

"Should of told him you were my boss," Ulrich said with a laugh.

"I did, he said you never did amount to anything, then I told him about your promotion, and he shut up rather quickly," Yumi said with a smile then cracked up the beer.

"What about your mom?" Ulrich asked.

"She doesn't care, per usual. I think my mom was actually okay with you dating me. When I got pregnant, she supported us, I never figured out why. My dad was pissed, and yet my mom seemed understandably upset but slightly happy for me."

"Can I ask you question without pissing you off?" Ulrich asked.

"Find out," Yumi said with a grin.

"What did your father tell you on the day you were supposed to marry me?" Ulrich asked. Yumi's grin fell as she began to think. She had to remember that moment at her house before the wedding. She closed her eyes and tried to visualize it.

* * *

_**Five years ago...**_

"Yumi, you look beautiful," Mrs. Ishiyama said as Yumi looked herself up and down in a full sized mirror. The wedding dress wasn't a big huge glamorous one, but it was enough to turn heads.

"Thanks mom, but I feel a little guilty wearing white," Yumi said with then sat on her bed.

"Oh please Yumi, no woman I know was a virgin when she got married. I wasn't," Her mother said with a smile then sat next to her, "Are you nervous?"

"A little, I mean I've daydreamed of this since I was fourteen," Yumi said.

"Getting married, or marrying Ulrich?" Her mother asked.

"Ulrch, I just knew it," Yumi said then looked at the ground. A tear hit the ground and Mrs. Ishiyama pulled Yumi's head up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He'd be a month old right now," Yumi said then broke down in tears. Mrs. Ishiyama hugged Yumi tightly then rubbed her back as small spasms jolted Yumi around.

"You were ready to be a mom. Ready and willing Yumi, and you would have been a better mother than I was," Mrs. Ishiyama said to her.

"I planned so much with him. I knew exactly what he'd look like. I'm probably the only twenty year old who wanted the unplanned pregnancy," Yumi said then shook her head, "Max, I would have named him Max."

"I can't believe your going to marry that dork," Hiroki said from her door way. Yumi glared at him and Hiroki walked down the hall and Mr. Ishiyama stopped at the doorway. Mrs. Ishiyama patted Yumi's hand then stood up so her husband could talk to Yumi alone. Mr. Ishiyama entered the room as his wife left then stood in front of her.

"Do you have any advise dad?" Yumi asked without looking at him.

"Plenty, don't do this," Mr. Ishiyama said to her.

"What?" Yumi asked then looked up at her father. He nodded then sat next to her.

"How much does Ulrich make an hour," Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"He's up to sixteen an hour," Yumi said.

"So he still has a below fifty income," her father said with a tone of disappointment.

"I don't care about money dad. And Ulrich and I with our combined salary we make it with plenty to spare," Yumi said then stood up.

"Right now you do. But then you have a kid or two and things become financially difficult," Mr. Ishiyama said then looked up at her as he stayed seated.

"So Ulrich isn't the smartest person in the world, but he's one of the hardest working. And I know we'll make it fine, because we love each other," Yumi said then look away from her father. She couldn't even look at him.

"Yumi, sometime love just isn't enough," Mr. Ishiyama said to her, "Is that how you want to spend your life. Pay check to pay check, but all is well because you love each other."

"What am I supposed to do dad, just leave him at the altar?" Yumi asked.

"If you have to yes, because if you go there, you'll ruin both of your lives. You had a bright future in store for you, then he knocks you up, and in the process has your college take away your scholarship," Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Stop brining that up dad. I'm just as much to blame for that. You can't rape the willing dad," Yumi said then took a breath to try and calm herself down.

"Remember, you don't have to do it," Mr. Ishiyama said to her.

"How would I live with myself after that? Do you seriously want me to be guilty the rest of my life?" Yumi asked.

"Better guilty than regretting Yumi," he said.

"Guilt and regret, almost forgot about that word," Yumi said then stopped herself from yelling.

"Yumi, I love you, I'm your father, and I'm just trying to tell you that you have options. But this marriage will ruin both of your lives. The first year will be okay, the second will be struggle to maintain the happiness of the first. A divorce is unavoidable in the end. Do whatever you think is right," Mr. Ishiyama said then walked out of the room.

Yumi fell onto her bed raging with anger at her father. She knew she wanted to walk the aisle. She wanted to wake up next to Ulrich every morning that followed. Kids, a husband, a house, maybe a dog to join the family. She loved Ulrich, but her father was right about some facts. It would be hard, maybe impossible. If she loves Ulrich he had to make a choice.

When Mrs. Ishiyama came back to the room an hour later to take her to the wedding, all she saw was the gown on the bed with a note next to it. She picked up the note and so a sticky note was on it. 'Tell Ulrich I'm sorry.'

Yumi left the city that day by train. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. If she loved Ulrich she had to save both their lives. Even if it broke both their hearts.

* * *

_**Present Day...**_

"My dad was...just bad mouthing you," Yumi said then looked at the table and the slow burning candles.

"Per usual?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, per usual," Yumi said then looked at him for a moment then at the table again. It was hard to look at him now. "I need to go to the bathroom," Yumi said then stood up and walked around the table. She walked down the hall and shut the door behind her.

Yumi had spent so long convincing herself that the reason she didn't walk the aisle was because she didn't love him. It wasn't that at all. She left him, because she loved him. It was too hard to think about him after she ran. It was too hard to love him when she was away, so to ease her pain she started to convince herself that love wasn't there. It made it easier, but now he was back. The love never went anywhere. And since it was restrained for so long it came back ten fold.

'_I can't control myself. What if he's over me, then what. I ruin another wedding and leave once again with nothing but heartache. I suppose their's only one way to find out,_' Yumi said then looked down the hall. Ulrich was on the couch, trying to not look at the bathroom door. Yumi took a deep breathe then started to fast walk down the hall.

Ulrich turned around and saw the look on her face. She seemed terrified, yet extreme anxious.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Ulrich asked. Yumi walked around the couch and pressed her lips to his. She used enough for to knock him onto the couch, falling with him. Ulrich was speechless, and hadn't kissed back yet. Yumi kept it at, harder an more aggressive as the seconds passed.

"Do you still love me?" Yumi asked, her voice being forced out of her emotions.

"Yumi, you're engaged," Ulrich said to her.

"Answer the question Ulrich, do you?" Yumi asked. Ulrich looked up in her eyes and blinked. '_What did I do right, she's attacking me?_' Ulrich asked himself.

"It's so hard to restrain myself," Ulrich said then leaned up and kissed her. Yumi smiled then kissed him harder than she already was. Yumi grabbed the base of his shirt and began to pull it up.

"Whoa, a little forward aren't we?" Ulrich asked, pulling the shirt back down. Yumi started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, but Ulrich grabbed her hands.

"Why are you stopping me, you want to don't you?" Yumi asked him.

"More than you'd believe, but you need a little self control. I don't want to get too ahead of ourselves. You're still engaged right now Yumi, and until I know that won't be a problem, this is nothing more than a fling. I hope you understand." Yumi buttoned the shirt back up then sat on the couch.

"I understand," Yumi said then leaned over and kissed him.

'_He loves me, but I think I'll die of horniness before I get rid of William_,' Yumi said to herself then wrapped her arms around Ulrich.

'_I can't believe this is almost over_,' Ulrich said then leaned over and blew out the candles. He rested his body softly over Yumi and continued to kiss her.


	13. Back to nothing

**_It's been quite a long wait and I do apologize. Some family stuff came up, so I've had limited time to work as fast as I normally do. I have an icon on my profile, a picture of me if any of you are interested in what I look like(Ugly!)Plus, I got a haircut recently). If any of you are also Love Hina fans, I do have a story for that now, and I must say those people are harsher with reveiws that you guys are(Help me!). I'm on vacation at my mom's house, but I don't really do anything different than at home(eat, sleep, write, read, play video games, and watched bootlegged movies). I do hope you enjoy this chapter. R/R. NotCreativeEnoughToMakeOne (Squiglies are cool)_**

* * *

Cheating was more exciting than Yumi thought it could ever be. And she secretly hated herself for being so calm about it. Though she didn't admit to herself calm was the correct word to classify her opinion toward it. What he doesn't know can't hurt him had never been placed in such a way for Yumi that she actually had a full understanding of what the term meant. It was always funnier being on the side of the lie that knew what was going on.

One thing did disappoint Yumi about her being with Ulrich. The fact that they hadn't consummated their affair. It'd been three days, and they hadn't gotten much further than a shirt off to her dismay. Sooner or later she'd have to tell William the wedding was off. That's what scared her a little. When those words come out, it wouldn't just be a little fun affair anymore, and that's what would kill Yumi's little fantasy. When she told him, it wasn't a fantasy anymore, it was life.

And life so far, sucked for Yumi if she had to say if she was enjoying hers or not. After the miscarriage, things just didn't seem as glamorous as it was all hyped up to be. Life has its moments where you have everything you want one moment, and nothing the next. Whether that be internal or not. During pregnancy she had a life, a happy life. She had a fiance she loved, a baby she wanted four months away, and an unsure future that seemed manageable with a family. A month later, she was hopping on a train to escape her now sad life, as some ill fated attempt to forget about it, and start over.

Funny how life comes back at you. Your first love is one you'll never fully grow out of. You can get married, have kids, but when you see that person who you shared those moments with, you can't help but to get sucked into the moment. Sometimes, it's dangerous. Sometimes what was left over, isn't enough to start from scratch. Luckily, Ulrich and Yumi left plenty to work through together.

"You still haven't told him?" Ulrich asked as Yumi leaned against his chest as they sat on his couch in his apartment. It was Saturday, three days since the day, and in two days Ulrich had to answer to a promotion.

"I'm trying to, it's harder than you think it is," Yumi said with some guilt toward it. She seemed fine with him, when she wasn't talking about William's reaction.

"I'm sure it is, but you're supposed to be getting married in a week, and you're sneaking around with your ex boyfriend. Procrastinate this for too long, and you'll end up telling him at the alter."

"That'd be fun," Yumi with with slight chuckle. Then she thought about it again and shuddered.

"Try, telling him tonight, while I tell Mr. P I'll take the job," Ulrich said with a smile. Yumi kissed him then cuddled closer.

"I'm so proud of you, the distance will be a hard though," Yumi said then sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"You go to Paris, while I stay here and work," Yumi said then looked at him.

"Yumi, I was actually thinking you'd move with me," Ulrich said then looked back at her. She seemed a little out of thought about that.

"Ulrich, even if I could move with you, it'd still take at least a month or two. I'd have to sort something out with work, maybe apply for a job in Paris, move out of my apartment while you try to find a new one. It's kind of rushing everything."

"Rushing, said by the woman who's been on her hands and knees begging for..." Ulrich started before Yumi punched his arm.

"Oh come on, William will find out, and I've remembered how good you are so I can't help myself. But still, Ulrich I can't, not yet at least."

"Fine, then I won't take the job," Ulrich said then nudged Yumi off of his chest then stood up.

"Whoa, what?" Yumi asked.

"I lost you once, I'm not taking that chance," Ulrich said then walked around the couch then walked int his kitchen.

"Rushed decision there Ulrich. And Paris is an hour train ride from here. It's not like I won't be visiting every weekend. You make it sound like once you take that promotion it's all over for us."

"That's not what I mean. Were we really ever separated when we were dating? I can't handle a long distance relationship. I love you, so I'll make my choice depending on how close I can be to you. I don't take the job, I'm still good. Still at a hundred, I have benefits, I get to work with my best friends all day."

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime Ulrich. I don't want you to pass up on good opportunities for me. Especially after what I did to you," Yumi said.

"I forgive you, isn't than enough?" Ulrich asked.

"Quite frankly no Ulrich. You can forgive me all you want, but if I don't forgive myself it wouldn't matter. I broke both of our hearts, and you can just so easily shrug it off," Yumi said, trying to hold back some tears.

"It took me five years to forgive you," Ulrich said.

"And when was that, earlier this week?" Yumi asked. It's easy to forgive someone after that point, but before it's a little harder.

"For the last two months while I was trying to win you back," Ulrich said, then sat on a chair at his table.

"Ulrich, is being with me more important to you than having a secure job to live off of?" Yumi asked. Ulrich wanted to say yes, but knew he had to say something else. He couldn't figure out what she wanted him to say.

"Ulrich, if that's how you feel, then we're already doomed," Yumi said then stood up from the couch and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but remember when you said we should hold off sex to find out whether this was real or a fling?" Yumi asked. Yumi didn't even have to say it for Ulrich to figure out what that meant. "Take the job Ulrich, go to Paris, find someone new. Just please, get over me, Bye."

"Yumi..." Ulrich said as she shut his door. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to chase her to the elevator, and make up before it reached the first floor. He would have, if he knew what to say.

* * *

Yumi walked into her apartment and threw her purse on the table. She collapsed onto the couch and began to cry. She had done it again. Broke both their hearts to save both of their lives. Ulrich was too young to devote his life to only her. He'd been doing that since jr. high, and it had never gotten him too far. He'd spend time with her instead of doing his homework. She was flattered at first, but now that she thought about it, he should have had better priorities. Priorities that she wasn't included in. 

Once again she had to try to get over Ulrich. Took her nearly a year last time. If she could do it once, she could do it again she thought. All she needed to do was find a way to distract herself. The best way to get over a first love, is to start a second. And she suddenly realized she already had that step down. Marry him was the next one, then she looked at her left ring finger. Damn, that was quick.

Second love? Love, she loved William. Perhaps not as much as Ulrich at their relationships best, nothing could quite match that feeling. But their relationship was she had to say safer. It was balanced, and stable. With Ulrich it was ignoring the rules, and having sex as if it was second nature. Sure her and William had reached that step, but it was controlled. Their relationship was perfectly fine until Ulrich came. They were open, they were passionate, they were loyal...oopsie.

"I have to tell him," Yumi to said to herself.

"Tell who what?" William asked as he leaned from the above the side of the couch.

"Holy shit!" Yumi said then jumped, rolling straight off of the couch.

"Sorry," William said then walked around the couch and helped her up. Yumi hugged him tightly, as tight as she physically could. William hugged her back, wondering why she was suddenly so affectionate.

"So what's up?" William asked.

"I've...done...something," Yumi said then looked up into his eyes. She couldn't handle it and broke down, trying to fall onto the couch, but William didn't let her go. He slowly sat her down on the couch.

"Done what?" William asked, though it wasn't too hard to dissect that.

"I've, been with Ulrich since Wednesday, but I broke it off. I'm so sorry," Yumi more mumbled than said. Her voice was cut off by her tears, and the her face in his chest.

"Can I ask why?" William asked softly.

"I don't know exactly. You can never let go of that first love I guess. I got sucked into the moment. I didn't mean to, but it felt like I was eighteen again. I'd understand if you didn't want to marry me anymore."

"I never said that. I hate myself for saying this, but I kind of saw it coming. Especially with how he is now. Even your dad would gawk at how much he's changed. But I have to know Yumi, did you sleep with him?" William asked.

"No, I didn't. But...I can't say..."Yumi said softly.

"You didn't want to?" William finished. Yumi nodded, then sobbed loudly, and pressed her face into his chest further.

"But I'm done, I've been trapped in that fantasy for too long, I have to let it go."

"It's all I ask," William said then stroked her hair out of the way of her eyes, "I know I'll never come close to comparing what you and Ulrich had but I'll try to give you something better than..." William said but was interrupted when Yumi kissed him strong enough to knock him onto the couch.

_'Just don't talk about Ulrich, that's all I ask, not a word._'

* * *

Ulrich was leaning against the wall in the elevator as it made its way up to the tenth floor of the Build Board office building. He seemed as gloomy as...well before he saw Yumi again. Before then his life was to find out what his life was. Since jr. high his life was Yumi, so in a way, Yumi had his life, and took it with her when she left. Even up to the point where he walked into Yumi's office, he was still trying to find out what he needed to do to get passed Yumi. Tough luck. 

The doors opened and his pondering was cut short as he walked down the row of empty cubicles. It was Sunday so no one was in except for a few people trying to get in a few extra hours. Mr. P was in his office and that's where Ulrich was going. He turned at the corner, and saw the office at the end of the hall. He knocked, then entered.

"Mr. Stern, what can I do for you?" Mr. P said as he closed his laptop. Ulrich sat in the chair across from his desk then looked at him. "Is this about that management job?"

"It is," Ulrich said.

"And?"

"Give me a week to find an apartment," Ulrich said with a weak smile.

"Nice to hear, I'll let them know. You had a month to think about it, what took you?" Mr. P asked, just out of curiosity.

"Had to sort something out first, sorted it just on time," Ulrich said then shook his hand.

"I'll miss you around here. Is Della Robbia going to apply for your job?" Mr. P asked.

"He's talented if he applies, I'll vouch for him," Ulrich said then sighed.

"I'll take it into serious consideration," Mr. P said then opened his laptop, "Good luck kid." Ulrich gave him a slight nod then left the office.

* * *

Not even five days later Ulrich was in Paris finding an apartment. The one he found wasn't nearly as big, but it was comfortable. A medium studio apartment, giving him room to stretch out and work on ads. Though his job required little if any painting. He was the director of art, so he had to make sure in his professional opinion only the best doodles would be used. Posters, magazine articles, concept art for television and computer ads, and much more. 

He found it good news he was moving on the day Yumi was getting married. It gave him an excuse to not crash it. If he said he didn't want to run down the aisle and punch out William he'd be lying. Yumi was behind him now, nothing there but heartache once again.

Ulrich had to pack everything himself for the most part. Odd helped him with the heavier stuff the night before the move, so he wouldn't miss the wedding the next day. Jeremie was going to, and Aelita was maid of honor. Though she complained about the dress making her look fat. Once again Ulrich found himself packing everything he owned into boxes, to move away and start over. If his memories of Yumi were something he could pack into box, he'd stop by a bridge on the way there.


	14. Wedding of Tears

The last thing Ulrich packed was his mattress. He slept in the empty apartment for one last night before he moved everything to Paris. It wouldn't be a long drive, maybe a few hours if he made traffic at a decent time. The alarm on his cell phone went off so he looked over at it and picked it up off of the floor next to his head. Checking the time he turned the alarm off then flung the blanket off of his body, then grabbed the towel he had left next to the change of clothes.

Almost immediately after he got out of the shower the intercom started to speak to him with Odd's voice.

"Ulrich...hello...answer your cell phone god dammit," Odd said as Ulrich's cell started going off. Ulrich walked over to his door and buzzed the front door for Odd then walked into his room to change. Ulrich had pulled his pants on about the same time Odd and Aelita entered his apartment and looked around at it's emptiness.

"I figured you'd need some help with the mattress," Odd said then walked over the living room and looked out of the window.

"Thanks, so how's Aelita doing?" Ulrich asked Odd from his bedroom.

"I'm fine, thanks," Aelita said then looked around, "Dammit, no couch, I really want to sit."

"I told you there wouldn't be one, and to stay in the car," Odd said with a sigh then sat on the floor and tapped his lap.

"I'd kill you if I did," Aelita said, since she felt heavier this month than the one before.

"You're not a whale, you're pregnant, sit down," Odd said to Aelita who groaned then sat on his lap.

"Better?" Odd asked, having no problem supporting her weight.

"Yes dear," Aelita said then heard Ulrich's door open and him walk out rubbing the water out of his hair.

"The weddings in an hour and a half, shouldn't you be getting there?" Ulrich asked.

"We have time you see you off," Aelita said then thought about the wedding. Weren't weddings supposed to make people feel happy?

"I'll be fine," Ulrich said to Aelita, since he had a pretty good idea what she was thinking, "If anything, it's for the best. It doesn't matter in the end. Thanks for trying guys, it almost worked if that means anything," Ulrich said then placed his clothes from yesterday on his counter then the shower supplies wrapped in the towel.

"I don't know how I'll keep my composure as the maid of honor. I wanna puke, she's marrying William," Aelita said.

"If you gotta puke, toilets that way," Ulrich said then pointed at his hallway.

"Nope, but Gotta pee though, little help," Aelita said to Odd who helped her to her feet so she could go relieve herself.

"You did what you could," Odd said then sighed, "Maybe if you had more time."

"Well, I don't, now do I?" Ulrich asked sarcastically then opened his fridge and pulled out the last six pack. He offered one to Odd who passed on it, he was driving home to take a cap to the wedding.

"It's weird, in junior high she was telling him to back off because of you, and now she's marrying him," Odd said then leaned against the wall.

"Shut up," Ulrich said then chugged the beer then tossed it into the trash that he'd take on the way out.

"Should you be drinking, you're driving," Odd said then took the six pack off of the counter, "If you want to kill yourself don't kill someone else in the process."

"Let's carry down the mattress," Ulrich said then walked out of the kitchen then into his room. Odd followed and the two picked up the mattress and started to walk out of the apartment with it. Aelita got out of the bathroom and carried down the sheet and blanket then tossed them into the back Ulrich's car that the mattress was strapped to. Ulrich went back up to get the trash can and the other things and locked the door after turning off all of the lights.

Aelita leaned against the car with Odd as Ulrich came out of the apartment after giving the manager his key and the spare. Ulrich walked to the passenger side of the car and tossed his things in then closed the door and looked at the two, Odd taking the six pack with him.

"I'll visit if I can," Ulrich said with a sigh then walked over and shook Odd's hand. Odd hugged him instead, then let Aelita hug him, her stomach hitting his.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget about that," Aelita said with a smile then rubbed her stomach. Almost four months was all they had to wait.

"Don't worry. Well, I should leave before traffic gets too bad,"Ulrich said then smiled at them then walked around the car to get in. With one last wave Ulrich drove out of his parking lot and onto the street. Aelita and Odd looked at his car till it turned out of site.

"This is bullshit, they love each other," Aelita said angry then stomped over to their car and slammed her door shut. She grabbed the seat belt and swung it over, the clip hitting her stomach hard enough to make her grunt.

"Oh no, mommy's sorry honey," Aelita said softly then buckled herself in and leaned against the window and felt herself crying.

"Aelita," Odd said then sat in the drivers seat and reached over and hugged her, "It'll be alright."

"How will it?" Aelita asked, "Yumi is going to live the rest of her life with this," Aelita said then looked at him.

"Knowing she loved Ulrich, and had her chance?" Odd asked then looked at Aelita then sighed.

"Now I kind of know how Jeremie felt," Aelita said then started to cry, "He had his chance, but he didn't do anything. Ulrich tried, he tried so hard. Jeremie did nothing and I still feel a little bad about it, Ulrich did everything so I can only imagine how Yumi feels. And she's still going through with it to distract herself. She's not marrying for love," Aelita said then started to cry more. Odd sighed, since he had no idea what to say.

"Ulrich said it was for the best," Odd said.

"Since when the hell did Ulrich know what was the best, either of them. What's best for them is each other," Aelita said then looked away from Odd then placed her face on the window, her tears sliding around her cheek on the glass.

"Do you still want to go?" Odd asked.

"No, but I promised Yumi I would," Aelita said then sighed, her breath fogging the window and quickly evaporating. Odd sighed then started the car finally and drove out of Ulrich's parking lot and onto the street to go home to get changed for the wedding of tears.

* * *

Yumi sat in her changing room at the church as people began to arrive. She didn't even make it this far last time. She was at her house about the go to the church last time. Her father this time was extremely happy about the marriage since it put him on very good terms with a business partner of his, William's father. William's father didn't seem as happy as he should have, but he attended since it was his son after all. Mrs. Dunbar on the other hand was bragging about how lucky Yumi was to be marrying William. Ulrich mother was just happy they were happy, and his dad usually the iron hide emotion man he was, couldn't hide his smile. People were acting like it was a wedding, not this time however, it just seemed off. 

Ms. Ishiyama entered the dressing room and closed the door slowly behind her. Yumi was frowning at herself in the mirror, looking like she was about to cry. Ms. Ishiyama walked over to Yumi slowly then placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Most woman are smiling before their wedding, not moping," Ms. Ishiyama said to Yumi who slightly giggled then looked at herself in a mirror.

"I'm supposed to be excited, but I'm not," Yumi said then placed her hands on her knees and sighed, "Were you excited?"

"I was, nervous," Ms. Ishiyama said then sat next to Yumi, "Yumi, your father and I married because he got me pregnant," Ms. Ishiyama said then sighed.

"Mom, you've never told me that," Yumi said then looked at her mother.

"Your father and I, we don't work. We had to force it for twenty two years Yumi. You shouldn't have to," Ms. Ishiyama said to Yumi then placed her hand on Yumi's.

"Do you love William?" Ms. Ishiyama asked. Yumi nodded, then looked at her own lap, "Just not as much as you did Ulrich."

"Don't," Yumi said then looked at her with a glare, "Don't bring up his name, ever again."

"Yumi, you were excited that day. You were ready. I've never forgiven your father for what he said that day," Ms. Ishiyama said then let Yumi's hand go.

"Dad was right, it would have been a mistake," Yumi said then looked away. If they kept talking about Ulrich long enough she'd cry. In case she did she wanted to be able to hide it.

"Coming from the man who'd been married for twenty years and had no idea how to be a husband," Ms. Ishiyama said then placed her hand on Yumi's face then made Yumi look at her, "Your father wasn't a very good boy friend either. Ulrich was, and I know he has messed up before and made up for it , but when I married your father, if I had a miscarriage, I would have called the marriage off."

"Don't talk about the baby, or Ulrich...just shut up mom," Yumi said then started to cry and placed her face into her palms.

"I didn't want to be a mother," Ms. Ishiyama said, making Yumi look at her, "At the time, I'm glad I'm one now, but at the time, I was scared. You weren't Yumi, you wanted a baby. I know you didn't 'forget' your birth control pill," Ms. Ishiyama said then smiled.

"When did you find the full package?" Yumi asked, since she knew she couldn't play it off.

"One day when I was vacuuming your room, I bumped your dresser and they fell off. Three days later you told us you were pregnant. Why do you think I wasn't so surprised?" Ms. Ishiyama asked with a smile.

"What do you know about me that I think you don't know?" Yumi asked, just to know what she should stop hiding.

"You lost your virginity at home when you were sixteen, not seventeen. You broke the side view mirror and fixed it. Hiroki covered for you when you stole your fathers beer, you covered for Hiroki when he stole the car. When you went to the dance, you didn't. Ulrich used to sneak through your window, and hide in your closet when there wasn't enough time. I can go on and on."

"What does dad know?" Yumi asked.

"Not a thing, he's so delusional he thought you were a virgin before you got pregnant. There is really some stuff I can't tell him and trust him to not over react with. I liked Ulrich, so it was my way of protecting him."

"You're...really cool mom," Yumi said then smiled at her mother, then hugged her.

"Glad you think so. Sometimes I wish I could have married for myself, not others. Maybe it would have lasted," Ms. Ishiyama said with a smile then stood up and walked out of the room.

'_Please Yumi, don't do this_,' Ms. Ishiyama said to herself as the door shut.

* * *

Jeremie was sitting in the front row of Yumi's side of the church pews. Her side was almost filled with all of her cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Japan takes weddings very seriously. Jeremie felt awkward being there, since he was tall, white, and looked very distinguished among them. But he just leaned back and sighed. 

A woman sat next to Jeremie and smiled then looked up at the brides maids and William's friends. After a moment she looked back at Jeremie, obviously noticing he was a little out of place.

"Are you on Yumi's side?" She asked, with an accent. Jeremie looked at her, and noticed she was japanese and young, probably Yumi's cousin. She had the same hair color as Yumi, but it was much longer and pulled into a braid that swung across her back. Her body was slipped into a slender blue dress that showed her back.

"Yes I know I look out of place," Jeremie said then reached out his hand to shake hers, "Jeremie Belpois."

"Belpaw?" She asked, mispronouncing it.

"Bell-bwah, ah," he correct.

"Belpois," She said correctly then looked at his hand. Jeremie forgot they bowed instead. He bowed his head, and noticed he was at perfect angle to see her cleavage, and quickly leaned back up.

"Oh sorry, not used to handshakes," she said then shook his hand with a firm grip, probably because she knew it was a sign of respect, not because her grip was actually strong. Jeremie took a nervous breath then looked back at her.

"And you are?" Jeremie asked.

"Tomoko Furuki," Tomoko said then bowed herself, giving Jeremie another cleavage shot. 'I thought asians were supposed to be flat,' Jeremie thought, because she was easily a C cup.

"You know english too," Jeremie said impressed since most relatives had translators.

"I majored in it, I graduated last year...Wait, you're her genius friend right?" Tomoko said then realized Yumi had talked about him once.

"She's mentioned me I'd take it," Jeremie said then nodded to answer the question, "That's me."

"The pregnant woman over there is Aelita, and the man over there is her husband Odd," Tomoko said then pointed at Odd over at the other end of the pew next to Yumi's mother.

"Yep," Jeremie said then sighed.

"Umm, she's your ex isn't she?" Tomoko asked and Jeremie nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, been awhile actually," Jeremie said then snuck a peak at Aelita, who was looking at Odd and blowing a kiss. She was playing off being happy pretty good.

"Take it that Ulrich guy couldn't take coming," Tomoko said then looked around for a handsome brown haired man.

"I guess not, " Jeremie said then looked down the aisle and saw a man gesturing something to someone. Suddenly the music started to play.

"What's going on, never been to a western wedding before," Tomoko said then watched Yumi entered the aisle with her father, waving at her relatives as she passed.

"She looks so beautiful," Tomoko said then looked at Jeremie who nodded in agreement, "But, shouldn't she look like she isn't pretending to smile?"

"You can tell too?" Jeremie asked, since he kind of felt like the only one who noticed since everyone else was awing.

"What happens next?" Tomoko asked.

"She meets William at the alter, the priest says some stuff, they exchange vows, priest talks more, they exchange rings, talks a little more, the I dos, the kiss, the booze," Jeremie said as Yumi passed him and smiled at him as if saying, 'Thanks for making it.'

"Did you know in Japan, white also means death," Tomoko said with a smile.

"And you can say that while smiling?" Jeremie asked.

"Just saying."

* * *

Yumi calmed her nerves and placed on her best fake smile. Already further than she was the first time, a good sign she had to admit. Nothing was going wrong, no one was telling her to not do it(Not directly at least), and people were awing at her dress. For the first time since she got dressed she actually felt like she was at a wedding. 

William stood at the alter smiling at her with his hands behind his back. Yumi liked the fact he made it seem like it was a wedding the most. The groom having the goofiest smile in the room. Aelita looked away, for a moment, then looked back at her, also pretending to smile. They noticed each other were faking, then stopped smiling for a moment, but managed to bring it back in time for no one to notice.

"Keep it together," Odd mouth softly to Aelita who mouthed back. "I know."

Yumi smiled at Jeremie then her father who smiled back. The priest walked down the stairs then stood next to them.

"And who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do, Takeo Ishiyama," Mr. Ishiyama said this kissed Yumi's cheek. Yumi weakly smiled then picked up her dress and walked up the stairs.

"I liked the last dress better," Aelita said to Yumi softly.

"Tell me about it," Yumi said then felt William kiss her hand.

"We are gathered here today to bind these two in holy matrimony..." The priest began and everyone went quiet.

* * *

Everyone dosed off for a couple of minutes as the priest read passages from the bible slowly. He read so slow too, someone wanted to shouted, 'Read faster!' Especially Mr. Dunbar who wanted to drink. The five people who were recording this, would fast forward through this when they watched it. 

The vows were generic and obvious, and now it was coming to the closing portion.

"Repeat, I William," The priest said to William.

"I William."

"Take thee Yumi."

"Take thee Yumi."

"To be my wife, to have and to hold. Through better or worse, sickness and health, richer or poorer, till death do we part."

"What he said," William said, since he couldn't remember that. The crowd laughed and even Yumi managed a real smile.

"I Yumi," The priest said to Yumi.

"I Yumi," Yumi said with a dry throat.

Suddenly, she was thinking of Ulrich more than ever. Their first kiss, their first time, their wedding. When you die, they say you see your life flash before your eyes. For Yumi, it happened then, but it was only the memories of Ulrich that flashed by her. As if, she was dying, or that part of her was. It happened in reverse too. They had the fight and she walked out, they were kissing, he walked into her office after five years of absence, she saw him the day before their wedding, they were crying together about the miscarriage, they were happy they were going to be parents, they conceived the baby, she said yes, they had sex for the first time, they kissed for the first time, two years of awkward affection, they first met. The she realized, she wasn't marrying him.

"Take thee William."

"Take thee Ulrich..." Yumi said, then realized she did.

There was a shockwave of surprise from both sides of the church. Mr. Ishiyama's eyes became saucers. Ms. Ishiyama smiled from shock and surprised and almost laughed. Aelita giggled and Odd shook his head. Jeremie looked at Tomoko who was speechless, as everyone else in the church.

"Isn't his name William?" A few of Yumi's relatives asked. The few who knew english.

"Yumi?" William asked. Yumi looked at her feet and smiled.

"Holy shit," Yumi said then looked at Aelita who stopped giggling.

"You said it," Aelita said then smiled.

"I'm sorry William, I can't marry you. I kind of already gave my heart away. He never gave it back," Yumi said then gave William a weak smile. To her surprise he smiled back then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Do what you gotta do," William said then started gestured for Yumi to leave.

"Thanks," Yumi said then picked up her dress and started to walk down the aisle.

"Yumi!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted, making Yumi stop and turn around," Get back up there!"

"No!" Yumi shouted, "I'm not doing what you tell me to this time."

"Yumi, get your ass back in that alter!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted.

"Takeo!" Ms. Ishiyama shouted at him then started to walk over.

"Don't you say a word, Yumi get up there now!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted.

"Fuck you dad!" Yumi shouted then turned around. Mr. Ishiyama started to walk after her but Ms. Ishiyama stepped in front of her.

"Let her go," Ms. Ishiyama said, but Takeo pushed her away, making her fall down. Mr. Ishiyama felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him around. William's fist connected with his left cheek, and Mr. Ishiyama fell to the ground next to his ex wife.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" William asked him while shaking his hand, since that punch hurt, "If she wants to marry me, that's fine. If not, then it isn't my call, let alone yours. You'd sell your own daughter for business, you're a bastard. I want Yumi to be happy, even if that isn't with me," William said to him then looked up at Yumi who was smiling at him, then looked at her dad and shook her head.

Yumi nodded to William, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita then carried her dress and ran out of the church to catch a cab to the train station.

"What just happened?" One of Yumi's relatives asked their relative who could understand. They told them and the man shook his head. "Dammit, she makes me fly to France for nothing again. Is she ever getting married when she says she will?"

"Well, that was a shocker," Tomoko said then looked at Jeremie who shrugged. He wasn't too surprised.

"You know Jeremie, this is sudden, but I think...you're really cute," Tomoko said then smiled at him.

"Sure you do," Jeremie said sarcastically then leaned into the pew more.

"No," Tomoko said then placed her hand on his thigh, "I mean it. I'll be in France all month, and I was hoping to get drunk tonight and make a mistake," Tomoko said with a smile. Jeremie blushed then looked away then back at her, to see she was serious.

"Ever...been to Paris?" Jeremie asked, since she'd probably want to go if she hadn't.

"Never have. I didn't want to go alone," Tomoko said then reached into her purse and wrote something down on a note card. She handed it to Jeremie then stood up, "Call me later tonight if you want to have some fun." She said then blew Jeremie a kiss before she she walked down the aisle as people began to leave.

Jeremie looked at her number, and saw she also wrote down her hotel and room number. 'Why would she leave that', Jeremie asked himself then figured it out.

"I love weddings," Jeremie said aloud then stood up and walked after Tomoko, not able to have to wait for her company.

"Why didn't you go afer her?" Mr. Dunbar asked his son as he sat down on the stairs of the alter, "Be a man."

"He is, if he went after her, he'd be a desperate child. A real man accepts the truth, he doesn't buy his own version of it" Ms. Ishiyama said then stepped over her ex husband and started to join the people leaving.

* * *

**_School is starting soon, and I'll be a senior. My entire highschool career was spent mocking the seniors and pissing them off. Now I say to myself, "What now?" But I do have an idea for a good senior prank. My school's mascot is the Trojans(Have your laugh, get it out of your system). So my idea was to place a Trojan horse on the football field, and fill the horse with blow up dolls. Had to tell someone. _**

**_Anyway, the story is one chapter away from completion, followed by the deleted scenes and crap like that. And I'm going to continue the game I started from the last chapter of Not So Fast's author's note. I will change my Profile Image, and the first person who PM's me and tells me who it is and what it's from gets a sneak peak from a list of options. Updates of stories, or they get to be the first to hear the summary for Love is More than Enough's sequal, which I hope to release before Christmas. _**


	15. Love is more than enough

The fastest thing Yumi found was a cab. She pulled up the dress and shoved it into the back seat after stopping it down the street a block away from the church. She told the driver Ulrich's address and he sped down the street toward his destination. After a series of turns and ten block straightaways the man pulled to the curb in front of Ulrich's apartment building.

"Nineteen eighty four," The man said to her then look around. Thankfully Yumi was smart enough to grab her purse before leaving and handed the man the first bill she found, which was a fifty, and left the cab.

Picking up the dress to run Yumi ran to the buzzers next to the door and heard the driver pulling off of the curb and back into the street. Yumi scanned the buttons for Ulrich's buzzer and pressed it three times quicky. Yumi held the button down and placed her face to the buzzer.

"Ulrich, are you home, it's Yumi. I couldn't do it, I couldn't marry William. It's a little pathetic. Well, not a little, really, really, really pathetic how I keep changing my mind, and getting too scared to take something that's mine. Ulrich, I'm done changing my mind, I know what I want, and that's you," Yumi tearfully and heard silence.

"Ulrich, are you home, or are you ignoring me. I don't blame you, but please, at least tell me you're home so I don't feel stupid. For all I know you're actually somewhere else and I'm talking to an empty apartment. Ulrich?" Yumi said then let the button go and waited a few seconds.

"What're you doing?" A man asked Yumi as he walked up and used his key to open the main door. Yumi tried to run in but the man stood in front of her. "Whoa!"

"Please, I need to see someone," Yumi begged while she slightly danced around anxiously.

"Not without a buzz or a key," The man said then stepped into the building.

"Could you at least knock on Ulrich Stern's door for me, tell him Yumi Ishiyama is here?" Yumi asked.

"Who the hell are you, his fetish delivery service. Is he into that sort of thing, well he his German so that wouldn't be too surprising," The man said then shrugged.

"Fetish, Ulrich isn't a fetish person, the dress I can explain," Yumi said then looked at the man for a response about Ulrich.

"I can't help you," The man said then closed the door.

"Why not!" Yumi shouted.

"He moved out this morning, if you were really his friend you'd know that," the man said then walked to the mailboxes and checked his mail then walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"He already moved out, dammit!" Yumi shouted then slapped the door.

"Alright, I know he's in Paris, but that's not exactly a small town," Yumi said then began to panic. Yumi dug through her purse and she walked through the street and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Yumi caught a cab and asked to be taken to the train station as Mr. P answered the phone.

"Ms. Ishiyama, or is it Mrs. Dunbar now?" Mr P asked and Yumi groaned.

"Not married, weddings off," Yumi said then tried to continue before being interrupted.

"What, that was today right? Why?" Mr. P asked.

"Don't ask, I'd like to get back to work immediately. I need Mr. Stern's change of address for his last paycheck with us, I forgot to get that from his this morning before he left and I can't reach his cell," Yumi said then got ready to right it down.

"You need a life, just ditched a wedding and you're already asking for stuff to do again. Hold on a sec and I'll look it up for you," Mr. P said then began to type on his computer for the information. Yumi jotted it down quickly and thanked him.

Surprised she hadn't thought about it earlier she called Ulrich and only got his greeting message. Deciding not to leave a message the cab stopped in front of the station and Yumi payed her fare and carried her dress as she ran again. Holding the dress very carefully while waiting to get off of the escalator she bought a ticket from a machine and ran it through the slot to get to the train. Luckily, it was leaving in three minutes.

* * *

The first thing Ulrich did when he arrived at his apartment was carry the stuff he had packed into his car in. This time he was on the first floor, so at least there were no stairs involved. After everything was in he organized everything the way he wanted it to and looked around. It seemed like his last apartment but slightly smaller, and a big studio. The plant Yumi gave him was in the center of his coffee table, collecting sun from the window. 

Ulrich checked his watch and saw it was three in the afternoon. It was the scheduled time for the wedding. Yumi would be married in about an hour. He seemed so helpless to do anything. Life isn't as magnificent as it is in the media, when a dream comes true you're temporarily happy, when a dream breaks you always feel like you're pathetic. And Ulrich had never felt more pathetic in his entire life.

Once everything at his apartment was over and done with he took a drive uptown to meet his new boss and get a look at his new office and employees. He would now be the manager of people who had spent three times the amount of time fighting for the job Ulrich was simply handed. Ulrich was told, that's what it felt like to be a manager. You do nothing, and good things still happen.

Ulrich's direct boss was a french man with a light french accent due to his constant involvement with non-french clients. Ulrich noticed immediately that he had a weak handshake, a devilish smile and someone with half of his own talent could do his job four times as well. Life is also unfair in that the people with the most say in daily affairs are the ones who didn't have to earn their say. Sure the money was better, but at least his old job was fun.

Ulrich liked his old job. A great salary, to draw pictures all day. His coworkers were his best friends, and he was in love with his boss. Everyday was like a big party. It had seemed to be so long since he had last seen Yumi. It was so strange to go from not seeing her in five years, to seeing her everyday. They would talk about work, but at least they were talking. Now, he was scared to even call her, because it didn't seem it mattered. He had kept his phone off all day.

Nothing at this job was familiar. He'd have to go through the long awkward new guy at work phase. He couldn't see his friends everyday, he couldn't ever see her. He didn't want to see her, it was too painful, too heartbreaking, too tempting. Far too tempting.

After shaking a few hands he decided to head home to get some sleep early so drove back to his apartment.

* * *

Yumi payed her fare from the third cab she had been in today and looked at an unfamiliar apartment building. Ulrich's car wasn't around, but she still lifted up her dress and walked to the door. Buzzers were at the door, and sure enough, an Ulrich Stern was on the first floor options. She buzzed his apartment and waited for a few seconds. Nothing was heard. She pressed and held it instead to speak. 

"Ulrich, are you here? It's me, Yumi, look, I...I couldn't do it, I couldn't marry him. If you can hear me, I just want to say I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you. Or getting tied up in things I shouldn't be prioritizing so highly. For the longest time, I was trying to forget the past, and when you came I was dreaming of the future, but that left a blind spot to what was really going on as we speak, and I nearly missed it.

"I was more concerned with your job than you. When, it isn't my call, it was yours. If you wanted to not take that job for me, I should of let you, I should have understood why. It was because you loved me, and that's what you do when you're in love. You say things without thinking of the future. Well, I looking in my future earlier today, and it freaked me out Ulrich. Because you weren't in it. I want you in it. Please say something."

Yumi placed her head down and began to cry. Once again, he wasn't there. No one was listening to her empty her heart out. She fell to her knees and began to cry into her palms. They came faster and harder as the seconds past to the point where she was blinded.

"What are you...you doing here?" A voice asked Yumi. Yumi looked up and saw Ulrich standing next to her with his keys in his hand.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked then stood up quickly and wiped her tears away.

"Cheating wasn't fun enough engaged, so now you want to fuck me instead of him on your honeymoon?" Ulrich asked and Yumi giggled.

"It's not cheating if I'm not married or engaged," Yumi said then smiled.

"You ran off again?" Ulrich asked then shook his head and unlocked the door, "Come on, I doubt you want to ruin a dress you're renting."

'_What the hell am I doing? She's obviously here for me, so why must I act like I'm mad at her. Well, I am mad, but all I have to do is wrap her in my arms and say I love you, and she's mine. Why is that, so hard?'_ Ulrich asked himself.

Yumi sat on his couch as Ulrich sat on his coffee table and listen to her story about getting here.

"You gave a beautiful speech twice and realized both times no one was listening," Ulrich said then slightly chuckled. Yumi frowned and nodded then looked at the table.

"I think I might be able to make up one more if you'd be willing to listen this time," Yumi said and Ulrich nodded.

"The first speech I was admitting my pathetic ability to be indecisive, but I have finally decided. The second speech was why I said what I did last time I saw you," Yumi said and Ulrich blinked.

"And?" Ulrich asked.

"It's because, I lost track of present and future. I spent too much time looking ahead. Looking ahead is okay most times, but not when you forgot to look down at what's already right in front of you. Then I looked at the future again, and it scared me Ulrich. Because you weren't part of it. I want you to be part of it. And I'll do whatever I have to, to make you believe that. I'll quit my job and move here, I'll let you turn down this job, I'll let you make up your own mind, instead of leaving when you make a choice I don't like.

"I've figured this out. You like to look at the present, and I like to look to the future. I like to plan, and you like to play it by ear. What we have in common however, is that no matter how much we want to, we'll never forget our pasts. Even if I have to kill my heart everyday to hold onto you, to suffer from memories I love, I'll do it. Because this isn't how I want us to end.

"Ulrich, I want to take another chance with you. I want to actually finish a wedding. I want to have a baby, not just one. I was so lonely with only one sibling and you were an only child, I want a big family. So many kids we need two hands to count them. I want to remember why I said yes to you, why I did so much with you. I want to wake up every morning, and see you. I know you can't decide now, since it's not an easy decision when you think about what I've done to us."

"Yumi," Ulrich said, making her immediately look up at him and wait anxiously for him to speak, "Is this the last time?"

"Yes, I promise. Nothing my father says will get to me. No one will change my mind. Not even me," Yumi said and smiled triumphantly, then felt that smile fall when Ulrich didn't say anything immediately.

"You talk way too much but that's always been your problem," Ulrich said then leaned across their gap and kissed her. Yumi's face leaped toward his to passionately recuperate the gesture.

"I may talk a lot, but I'm quite in bed," Yumi said then grinned as she reached around the back of the dress and pulled it lose. She looked around the studio apartment and saw his bed set up with a curtain around it.

"Are you going to tell me no this time?" Yumi asked,.and Ulrich shook his head. Yumi let the dress fall then wrapped her arms around Ulrich's shoulders. Yumi jumped up and Ulrich caught her thighs as her legs locked around his back as they continued to passionately kiss as he wobbled for the bed.

Ulrich dropped Yumi on the bed and began to undo his shirt and Yumi slid over and began to quickly undo his belt for him. His pants dropped first and Ulrich stepped out of them as he felt Yumi slid his underwear down. His shirt came off a moment later and Ulrich climbed into the bed and pressed his body onto Yumi's. Yumi was just disappointed, that this wasn't a honeymoon.

* * *

_**Two Years Later...**_

Yumi woke up the way she hated the most. The alarm. Slowly she reached over and hit snooze and closed her eyes again. Five minutes later the alarm went off again and once more Yumi pressed snoozed and cuddled with her pillow. The third time it went off, someone else turned it off for her.

"Yumi, time to get up," Ulrich said then sat up in the bed and yawned.

"I don't want to, Monday's suck," Yumi said then hugged him tightly and released a sigh onto his stomach.

"But you have to," Ulrich said then stretched with his arms straight above him.

"No I..." Yumi said then suddenly felt sick. Yumi ran out of the bed and into the bathroom, just in time to vomit in the toilet. A crying sound came from another room in the house and alerted both of them. "Ulrich."

"I got her," Ulrich said then walked out of the room and into the room a few feet away. In the center of the room was a crib and Ulrich walked over to it and picked up his crying daughter.

"There, there, daddy's here," Ulrich said then held her right way and rubbed her back.

"Ulrich, why do they call it morning sickness when I throw up all damn day," Yumi said from the bathroom as she wiped her mouth, done for now. Yumi grabbed the mouthwash and got the taste out of her mouth.

"You wanted more kids," Ulrich said then carried their daughter out of the room and into the bedroom so Yumi could see her too.

"I swear, I'm fatter than I was last week," Yumi said then lifted up her night shirt and drummed her hands on her stomach.

"You're pregnant, that's what happens," Ulrich said then handed the baby to Yumi so she could say good morning.

"Hello sweety, sleep good. I can't wait tell she starts talking. Eight months already. Franz can already walk," Yumi said then kissed her daughters forehead and handed her back to Ulrich.

"Franz is like a year and a half old, I would hope he would wobble," Ulrich said then smelt her, "Change time."

"Aelita keeps drilling Odd for a second one, but he says Franz is tiring enough. I think it'll be so cute if Franz and Michelle one day get married," Yumi said then looked at her daughter as Ulrich carried her to her room for a change.

"Planning ahead like always. She just popped out and you're already planning her wedding," Ulrich said then took step back and groaned, "I swear cleaning this is like wiping tar."

"Ulrich, I just finished throwing up, don't talk about baby tar shit," Yumi said then sat on the bed and fell onto it.

"Well, I got work in an hour, when is Aelita dropping off Franz?" Ulrich asked.

"About nine," Yumi answered.

"Well, who's showering first?" Ulrich asked since one of them had to watch the baby.

"Go ahead I'll get breakfast started," Yumi said then sat up and walked into the baby's room as Ulrich finished the diaper. Yumi took over Michelle and walked her downstairs to the kitchen where she placed Michelle in her booster seat and open the fridge to get her the formula.

Michelle grabbed the bottle with her tiny hands and drank as she stared up at Yumi with her slightly slanted brown eyes. Her hair was coming in as a soft, thin, straight brown that Yumi would say to her friends, glistens in light making her irresistibly cute. Michelle pushed the bottle off of the booster, making it hit the floor. She began to giggle and slapped her hands against the table, making Yumi laugh.

Yumi picked it up off of the floor and cleaned the top of it in the sink before handing it back to Michelle who decided to drink it instead of using it as a means of entertainment.

Yumi had quit her job not to long after her and Ulrich got married, which was four months after she ran away from her second marriage. Not to long later Yumi told him she was pregnant, so they got a house and moved out of the apartment they were living in. She enjoys her time being a full time mom, and watches Aelita and Odd's son Franz while they're at work for them. Why pay for daycare when you don't need to. Aelita tried not working, but they needed both her and Odd's income to stay stable.

Yumi had stopped talking to her dad since everytime he called it was to make her fell bad about throwing her life away to be a home maker. Yumi preferred being a good parent, and had made that choice on her own. Nothing would affect Yumi enough to let people make her choices for her. Not even herself.

For most of Yumi's life, she wanted other people to decide for her. She wanted Ulrich to start the relationship, so waited for him to decide for her as well. It was his decision to be with her, but it was her decision to love him. Her father had once told her sometimes love just isn't enough. She knew how wrong he was. Love keeps people together, keeps them happy with their lives and each other. Yumi loves who she is, she loves her husband, she loves her daughter, and she loves the role she had chosen to be with them. Because she knew better than most did, that when push comes to shove, Love is More Than Enough.

* * *

**_After a long wait the final chapter is up and the story is finally finished. Just in time for my birthday. After a year and three months of writing this, it's finally complete. Today is my birthday(10/10/1989), the big 18, and I'd like to get a wonderful present from all of you. Review. I'll post deleted scenes like I do with all of my stories._**


	16. Deleted Scenes

_Deleted Scenes, Love is more than enough_

To be completely honest, not much was changed from the original idea. Sadly I usually make it up as I go along. Sometimes I wanted it to come out differently, but that's what my editing process is for. So I guess the only thing I can say that was left out was the stuff I had to throw away that I never really did write. My head is just crammed packed with this shit.

Deleted Scenes(Sort of)

1. I guess one of the original ideas was that the marriage of Odd and Aelita happened within the story, not before it. The whole thing when Aelita comes back and she picks Odd instead of Jeremie was introduced as part of the story, and not in flash backs.

2. Another thing I changed in mid key stroke was how the affair played out. It was raining like before and they talk about stuff. Yumi is changing in Ulrich's room and Ulrich decides to take his chance. Yumi, not being able to go through with it, stops them halfway through stripping and making out and she leaves. Ulrich then heart broken, takes the promotion like he did.

3. The ending was meant to show them engaged to be married, not married with a daughter two years later. I planned that so I can write a sequel where Ulrich is getting nervous about the wedding some, scared it might repeat from the brideless one, and their jobs force them to push back the date even more, while then Yumi gets more irritated when her cousin Tomoko gets married after only a few months when she figured she should have been married a few years ago.

Eventually they did get married and resolve the problem by just having a private courthouse ceremony, instead of a big church wedding to ease the tension and to just basically get the damn thing over with. During this Odd and Aelita's son is born, and Yumi tells Ulrich on the honeymoon she wants to try for a baby immediately. Sorry, I thought I could make this a fully fledged story, but Love is more than enough 2 will never see the web. Sorry again for getting hopes up.

I guess you can also call this an alternate ending.

4. I also had ideas of Yumi not telling William about the affair, he just finds one of his shirts in their apartment. Couldn't work it in.

5. I've noticed I make Mr. Ishiyama either very understanding or a complete jackass, anyone else notice I have no consistency with his character in my stories? Guess whatever suits the plot.

_News from the mind of __**NotCreativeenoughtomakeone**_

1. I need beta readers for two CL stories I'll be posting before or around Christmas.

2. The stories are-

Hot Line- While in college, Ulrich needs some extra money so gets a part time job as a suicide hotline operator on the weekends. Everything is going fine till someone he never wanted to speak to again calls. Ulrich/Milly/Yumi

Plans always disappoint- Nothing happened like Ulrich and Aelita thought it would happen when they were kids. Everyone else is married but them, so now they're the only ones they can really talk to. What starts as a better friendship, becomes more than they ever planned. Ulrich/Aeltia, Jeremie/Sissi, Odd/Yumi

_**Stats-**_

Reviews- 211

Favs- 48

Alerts- 48

Hits- 9828

c2s- 0

Sorry it took so long, but yeah. And by the way, I'm mass updating all my CL fics on Christmas, happy holidays all.


End file.
